<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bats Work Best at Night by Shariaber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431041">Bats Work Best at Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shariaber/pseuds/Shariaber'>Shariaber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Analyst Midoriya Izuku, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Needs a Hug, Bakugou Katsuki Redemption, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Crack Treated Seriously, Dabi is a Todoroki, Dadzawa - An Aizawa Shota Zine, Dark, Flashbacks, Fuck Canon, Genius Midoriya Izuku, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Adopts Everyone, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Therapy, Vigilante Dabi (My Hero Academia), Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Shinsou Hitoshi, Vigilante Toga Himiko, Yagi Toshinori | All Might Bashing, Yagi Toshinori | All Might Being an Asshole, canon went right out the window, canon? what's that, no beta we die like men, nope none of that canon shit here, what is this even</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shariaber/pseuds/Shariaber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the worst day of his life, Midoriya Izuku jumped, but he didn't land where he thought he would. Instead, he was teleported back in time and finds himself as Richard 'Dick' Grayson, also known as the first Robin and Nightwing. He trained with Batman and loved his new life. But things never went the way he wanted. Instead of living the rest of his life there, he finds out about a quirk he never knew he had and is then forced back to his real time. At least he could be a hero, after all, he proved that he could be one with or without a quirk. It was time to show everyone who looked down on him what he was truly capable of. </p><p>Sorry for the horrible summary, I'm not good at them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, No Romantic Relationship(s), not yet - Relationship, who knows - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bnha Bookclub Discord Recs, Identity Crisis</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449533">A Robin's Nest</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvermistAnimeLover/pseuds/SilvermistAnimeLover">SilvermistAnimeLover</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was inspired be A Robin's Nest by SilvermistAnimeLover. I really love the story and I had an idea of what this story was going to be about but after reading A Robin's Nest, I thought I'd incorporate the idea of Izuku being trained by Batman as well. It truly is an amazing story, I'd reccommend you guys check it out first before reading mine.<br/>Here's the link to it: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449533/chapters/51113890</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku stood on the edge of the roof, staring down at the ground. Seven stories didn’t seem that much, but standing at the top made it feel a lot higher than it actually was. He let out a shuddering breath and closed his eyes, remembering what Kac-Bakugou told him earlier. </p><p>“If you want to be a hero that badly, there’s a quick way to do it. Believe that you’ll be born with a Quirk in your next life and take a last chance dive off the roof!”</p><p>“A pro is always laying his or her life on the line. So I can’t just bring myself to tell you you can do it without a quirk. If you aspire to save people, there’s always the police force. That being said, you need to see reality for what it is, kid.”</p><p>Normally he’d just brush it off, ignore his old childhood friend, but today was different. Today was the day that he was able to meet his favorite hero. His..former...favorite hero. Who’d have thought that the number one hero would break his dreams like that. </p><p>The moment he heard those words leave All Might’s mouth, he realized there was no point in looking at dreams. It was better to just face reality. Or at least add in the bad dreams. The nightmares were also dreams. He’d gotten so focused on achieving his dream that he didn’t realize that he never looked back and saw how little he had moved towards his goal. And now it was all he could think about. </p><p>Maybe in his next life, he’d be able to see his dreams for what they were. He stepped up on the ledge and took one look around at the setting sun. It was beautiful. Which was ironic considering what he was about to do. He basked in the warm light for a moment before he stepped off the roof. He looked down at the ground and felt his lips tug up into a small smile. </p><p>Maybe, just maybe, he could dream that he’d have a quirk in his next life. Just like Bakugo said.</p><p>~</p><p>Dick opened his eyes and gasped, looking around. He frowned and clutched his head, almost believing that it would help his headache.</p><p>“Master Richard, is it the same dream again?” </p><p>He looked up and let out a sigh as he felt his head throb. He was used to headaches, although he never knew why. Though it wasn’t just headaches, he was just used to pain in general. At first they thought it was due to his circus life, seeing as he would go on the trapeze, and him falling off was always a possibility. But then they remembered that there was a safety net, so even if he did fall, he never got hurt. </p><p>“Yeah. I can never remember what it’s about though,” Dick muttered, rubbing his forehead. “Is Bruce-?”</p><p>“Master Bruce is down in the cave. You have several minutes left, but you should hurry. He does not like waiting after all,” Alfred said, handing him his training uniform.</p><p>“Thanks Alfred. I’m not sure what I’d do without you,” Dick sighed. He slid out of bed and walked into his bathroom. Making sure the door was closed, and Bruce wasn’t hiding to prepare a sneak attack, which has happened more than once sadly, and looked at his reflection. He felt himself relax when he was by himself and opened up the palm of his hand. Black smoke appeared out of nowhere and started to take a form. </p><p>It showed an image of him, but it wasn’t the correct time.</p><p>It was his world, another reminder that he was a failure. That he only achieved, or would achieve once Bruce believed he was finished with training, being a hero in a different life. That he couldn’t be a hero in his actual world. Which was a world full of metas that had evolved into quirks.Who would’ve thought that the cause of quirks was due to metas. They eventually evolved and lost their pinky toe joint. But he focused back on the image of himself. He was running away from some boys his age, the group being led by Bakugo, who was using his quirk to propel him forward even faster, despite the illegal quirk use.</p><p>Dick flinched when he heard a rapping noise from the bathroom door and quickly turned off his quirk.</p><p>“I suggest you hurry Master Richard. You know Master Bruce’s thoughts on time.”</p><p>Dick cursed and quickly changed into his training outfit before booking it down one of the secret passageways that lead to the Batcave. He only stopped when he arrived at the training mats, surrounded with all sorts of weapons and gadgets when he frowned. It was empty.</p><p>“You’re late,” a voice rang out. “I’ve told you before. The matter of life and death could happen in seconds. Take too long and someone could die. Don’t waste time.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Dick replied, stammering. He frowned at that. He finally hoped that he had outgrown stuttering, but he guessed that it just came and went. “I had another nightmare.”</p><p>“That doesn’t give you an excuse. That makes it all the more reason to keep training. To better yourself,” Bruce yelled. He threw down a Batarang from where he was perched on the ceiling. </p><p>Dick jumped out of the way to avoid the weapon and quickly darted to the left, avoiding another Batarang. </p><p>“Remember this well. You only face nightmares. Other people that need help face much more. Poverty, death, suicide, starvation, manipulation. You haven’t gone out on the streets yet since I brought you here, but the civilians of Gotham need more than a vigilante that will save them. They need hope. And do you think they’ll want hope from someone who’s also broken? No. Because they’ll think that hope is broken. You need to learn how to become stronger, physically and mentally,” Bruce growled. </p><p>“Yes Bruce. I understand,” Dick replied, understanding from his previous life. Not that Bruce knew about it.</p><p>“No. I don’t think you do. Perhaps you need a different type of lesson for you to learn,” Bruce said.</p><p>Dick didn’t get a chance to ask him what he meant as Bruce threw down a knockout gas bomb at his feet. </p><p>“Remember, I’m doing this for your own good,” was the last thing he heard before he succumbed to the darkness.</p><p>~</p><p>Dick wasn’t sure if it was worth it, but he never loosened his grip on the younger boy’s arm as they ran away from their attackers.</p><p>“Just let me go!” the boy, Jason, yelled. “Why are you getting yourself into this mess?”</p><p>Dick didn’t bother responding, too focused on his breathing and trying to get the other to safety. He didn’t mean to, but he stumbled upon several adults beating the kid up, and he wasn’t just going to pretend it never happened. So he darted in, grabbed the boy and ran.</p><p>“I know a safe place,” he gasped out, looking back to see that the group of adults still hadn’t given up yet. “But you have to trust me.”</p><p>Jason also glanced back before looking at him. He hesitated for a moment, but soon gave him a small nod.</p><p>Dick then started running just to the outskirts of the city before darting towards a rock. Jason looked alarmed as Dick made no sign of stopping. He closed his eyes and braced for the pain, only to be confused as they kept running despite the fact that they should have hit something by then. He opened his eyes and was shocked to find that there was a cave and Dick was leading him deeper and deeper into the cave. </p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>A voice stopped them from running. Jason looked around, scared as he couldn’t identify where the voice was coming from. He took a step closer to the older boy, who shielded him. </p><p>“I’ll leave, but look after him. He needs help,” Dick said, his sentence being interrupted by the occasional pant. </p><p>“And why should I listen to what you say?” </p><p>“Because you told me that every second counts. And for him, every second is running away, getting beaten up, surviving day after day. But he needs help finding the seconds where he lives,” Dick responded. His gaze on the unseen figure hardened, and he straightened his posture, showing Bruce that he wasn’t going to back down. Not from this.</p><p>Jason flinched as a dark figure stepped out of the shadows.</p><p>“Welcome back.”</p><p>~</p><p>“Hey Timmy, care to help me with something?” Dick asked, jumping over from the back of the couch and landing on his ass next to Tim. </p><p>“Mmm, depends,” Tim responded, not looking up from his laptop. “Will I get in trouble?”</p><p>Dick opened his mouth to respond only to close it, thinking about his answer. </p><p>“It’s not against the rules per se,” he said slowly, “and we can accomplish this using the materials not from the do not use list.”</p><p>Tim thought it over and ultimately decided why not? He closed his laptop and turned to his partner in crime. </p><p>“What do you have in mind?”</p><p>Tim regretted his decision the moment the smile appeared on Dick’s face.</p><p>~</p><p>“I can’t believe we did it,” Dick said, smiling at their creation.</p><p>“I can’t believe we didn’t get caught,” Tim said, blinking to make sure he was seeing it correctly.</p><p>They had spent the better part of the day redecorating the Batcave. They had decided that the cave was too...life threatening aura-y. So they decided to have a little area to brighten up the space.</p><p>Above the main table, were four trapeze bars hanging from the ceiling. One for each of them, and one to honor Jason. When Tim asked why, Dick merely stated that birds perch on branches and in the cages. Why shouldn’t they do the same?</p><p>The emergency shower in the medical bay, which was mainly used for Dick’s experiments or Tim’s monstrous coffee concoction, now had a little bowl at the base. It was made up of broken rocks they found in the garden and Elmer’s glue. Lots and lots of Elmer’s glue. Hopefully, Bruce wouldn’t notice how much they bought. The man had like four credit cards. He wouldn’t notice.</p><p>They also dug several holes around the floor, for the worms to pop out of. Dick hoped that Bruce wouldn’t trip on one, seeing as how the dark lighting made them hard to see. They weren’t going to actually put worms in them, but as they say, the early bird gets the worm.</p><p>The couch was gone. They had donated it to the community center in the city. They weren’t sure how to hide that one from Bruce. They donated it under Batman’s name. Otherwise, they had made a new couch using twigs. They made sure that they were the good twigs too. They washed them and everything.</p><p>They also added a bullhorn on a mic stand at the edge of the room, where it opened up to more open caves. They had tweaked the mic so that it was louder and drilled and Elmer glue’d the mic stand so that it couldn’t be removed. Since they should have echolocation like bats can.</p><p>Dick turned to Tim and they both gave each other high fives before going to bed.<br/>
~</p><p>“Jason, let him go,” Dick said, trying to assess the situation. </p><p>“Why should I?” Jason growled, holding a knife to Tim’s throat. “Give me a reason why.”</p><p>“You give me a reason as to why you’re doing this. Because I’m trying to-” Dick paused, trying to think “- trying to understand and I can’t.”</p><p>“Of course you wouldn’t understand,” Jason spat out, tightening his grip on Tim. “You’re little perfect boy. You, who never gets anything wrong. Everything you do is right. Always the best at everything. Just like him.” </p><p>Jason moved his knife so that it was no longer at Tim’s knife, and was scraping against his cheek instead. </p><p>“Guess I wasn’t good enough for ya, so you replaced me,” Jason said, a sadistic smile on his face. “Can only have the best after all, right? Waited until I died and then got a new one. One that’s not fucked up.”</p><p>“That’s not true Jason,” Dick said, hurt that he would even think that. “That is not what happened at all. We didn’t choose Tim, he found out himself and he came to us.”</p><p>“But you still replaced me,” Jason said, narrowing his eyes. </p><p>“Only because of how Bruce reacted to your death. That is the only reason I agreed to letting Tim in for this situation. Had you still been alive, and had he come to us then, the circumstances would have been different. Had he come to us later, after a longer period of time had passed, the circumstances would have been different. But Bruce needed a Robin and it couldn’t have been me,” Dick said gently. </p><p>The knife dropped to the ground and his grip on Tim loosened. Dick ran forward to check on Tim and the other members of the Teen Titans while simultaneously comforting Jason. The other needed him, and he wasn’t there before. But he was now. And he was going to make that difference count.</p><p>~</p><p>Nightwing gasped for breath as he rounded the corner, chasing after the Joker. He couldn’t let him go. Not after what he did to Tim. He couldn’t forgive him. He knew that losing a loved one was common for those in Gotham, especially more so for him and his family, considering they were vigilantes. But losing Tim was something he couldn’t handle. </p><p>“GET BACK HERE JOKER!” he roared, throwing a Batarang at him. He gritted his teeth when he missed by a few centimeters, the weapons flying past the Joker’s ear.</p><p>The Joker didn’t reply but let out a maniacal laughter that rang through the empty streets. He stopped running and Nightwing stopped several feet behind him. </p><p>“Where is he?” Nightwing asked, panting for breath. “Where’s Robin?” </p><p>“Well it all depends on what you believe,” Joker giggled. “Tell me Nightwing, what’s your thoughts on the afterlife?”</p><p>“YOU BITCH!”</p><p>Nightwing didn’t hesitate and launched himself at the criminal who made no move to avoid it. Instead he took the attack and fell backwards, not even wincing when his head hit the concrete. He braced himself when he saw Nightwing raise his fist and punched him. </p><p>“You know, I hit Jason a lot harder than that. Jason was his name, wasn’t it?” Joker giggled. He didn’t even seem to notice how Nightwing’s punches grew stronger, harder. </p><p>He fell deeper and deeper in the hole of anger, giving in to it instead of thinking rationally like what Bruce had taught him. Nightwing didn’t see the blood that came from Joker’s broken nose or his missing teeth. He just knew that the Joker was in front of him, and he wasn’t going to allow him to get away. Not again. </p><p>“Nightwing?”</p><p>He didn’t hear the newcomer walking up to them. </p><p>“Nightwing, stop it!”</p><p>“He killed Robin. I’m not letting him get away with that. HE NEEDS TO PAY FOR HIS SINS!” Nightwing yelled, blowing a particularly nasty blow at the Joker, not noticing how he broke his fist. </p><p>“Nightwing! It’s me! He didn’t kill me. I’m alive! LOOK AT ME!” Robin yelled, forcing him to turn around and face him. </p><p>“R-robin?” Nightwing asked, turning to look at his fellow teammate and brother. “He said he killed you.”</p><p>“He must’ve lied to you. I was tied up in a hidden room,” Robin explained. He crouched down next to the Joker to see what type of damage was done. His breath hitched. “Nightwing. He’..he’s dead.”</p><p>“I killed him?” Dick asked, eyes widening as he realized what he had done.</p><p>~</p><p>Dick gripped his hair, almost pulling it off his head as the black smoke surrounded him, showing him the nightmares that he’d been trying to avoid. He’d stopped sleeping, not wanting to relive that moment. But that didn’t stop the smoke from taking form, showing him the scene of him killing Joker over and over again. </p><p>“Stop the dreams. Stop the dreams. Stop the dreams,” he muttered, closing his eyes and opening them in hopes that it would make it go away. </p><p>“Dick? Are you alright in there?”</p><p>“Dreams. Dreams dreams dreams. Other dreams? Not my dreams. Someone else’s dreams. Gotta find someone. Anyone,” he muttered, watching as the black smoke changed into another scenario. </p><p>“Dick? I’m coming in.”</p><p>The door opened, revealing Bruce who stood at the door, watching in horror as Dick was surrounded by black smoke. It didn’t seem to be hurting him, but he was still worried as he didn’t know what it was.</p><p>“DICK?” Bruce yelled. “WHAT’S HAPPENING?”</p><p>“The dreams are real,” Dick whispered. His eyes fluttered and he soon fell over, passing out.</p><p>~</p><p>“What was that Dick?” </p><p>Bruce was sitting across from him. Dick was worried, not able to read Bruce’s expression. They were currently in Alfred’s medical room after Dick had woken up.</p><p>“I’m not quite sure you’ll believe me. But with what’s happened in your life, I’d be surprised if you were shocked,” Dick said, chuckling to himself. </p><p>Bruce waited patiently. After spending years together, he knew his son quite well. And he knew that Dick would tell him the truth when he wanted to. And not a moment sooner.</p><p>“I’m from the future,” Dick said. “And from the future, metas are eighty percent of the population. And people have accepted it as so. But they call it a quirk. And from when I’m from, people use their quirks for everyday life things, like levitating a TV remote closer so you don’t have to get up. And my time, heroes and villains are a natural concept. It’s different to how we view the world to how they do. For us, people like the Joker and Scarecrow are villains. And people who steal because they want to or need to, they are criminals. For them, anyone who commits a crime is deemed a villain. Those who are strong are deemed heroes and are treated as such. Those with weaker quirks are deemed weak and pathetic, leading them down the path of criminals. And to the twenty percent of the population that don’t have quirks? They call us useless.”</p><p>“I wanted to be a hero, but I was quirkless. I was bullied everyday of my life. The only person I had was my mom. But even she didn’t believe in me. And the day I woke up here, as Dick Grayson? My former best friend told me to jump off a building. And my idol, the person I looked up to the most, he told me to be realistic, and have a more achievable goal. I guess when I jumped, it was such a traumatic experience that it forced my quirk to manifest and sent me here.”</p><p>“That explains everything,” Bruce sighed, rubbing his temples. </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“When you were younger, I’d look after you while you slept because you had horrible nightmares. You’d wake up screaming, sometimes even choking on your puke. So Alfred and I would take turns watching you. You’d mention random words that we didn’t understand. Quirks and a Kacchan. Those were the ones you used to say the most.”</p><p>“Is...is he okay?” </p><p>The two of them turned and realized that Jason, Tim and Damian were standing in the doorway, looking at him anxiously. Although the youngest tried to appear nonchalant.</p><p>“I’m alright for now,” Dick replied. “Sorry for worrying you.”</p><p>“Dick-”</p><p>“I just need some time to figure stuff out.”</p><p>“It’s your...power, isn’t it?” Tim asked. He glanced at Bruce when he said the word “power”, as if worried about the consequences his brother would face.</p><p>“How’d you-”</p><p>“I set up security cameras in everyone’s room,” Tim shrugged. “I have trouble sleeping as well, and I couldn’t really find anything to do, so I thought I’d watch you when you sleep.”</p><p>“That’s fucking creepy,” Jason said. </p><p>Tim shrugged.</p><p>“It helped me though. It also gave me time to look at your power. And I think that it’s a dream power? Or at least dream based. Some nights, when you’re dreaming you tend to talk. And then the smoke takes form and it’s usually connected to what you’re saying,” Tim said. “But I think you can also do more with it. We just need to experiment. Is that ok?”</p><p>“I always knew I had a quirk when I woke up here,” Dick said. “And I know about it to some extent. I can create a smoke manifestation of a person’s dream and control it, basically using it as a pawn. I can also control dreams when people are sleeping. I’ve used it on you guys when the dreams get really bad. Oh, I can see people’s dreams, I guess I should’ve started with that. And I think I can eat it? I breathed it in once when Damian was napping on the couch and I felt more full?”</p><p>“If you knew about it, why didn’t you ever use it?” Jason asked. “Sounds pretty bad ass to me.”</p><p>“Because, without it, it’s proof that I can be a hero, even without a quirk. In any life,” Dick answered.</p><p>“Well then Dick. I  have one more question for you before you go do your experiments with Tim,” Bruce said, leaning forward in his seat. “What’s your real name? I’d like to know it after living with you all this time after all.”</p><p>“I’m originally from Japan, so I’ll introduce myself from where I’m from,” he said, getting to his feet. He bowed 90 degrees at the waist. “I’m Midoriya Izuku. It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>~</p><p>“I just don’t understand how you go fight against metas, and yet you keep one in your house,” Damian said, standing in front of Bruce. </p><p>They were in his office, Bruce having called in his son to have a talk. </p><p>“Damian, I know your ways of seeing things are black and white, so to say, due to your upbringing with the League of Assassins,” Bruce stated. “But what you need to realize is that there are a lot of gray areas.”</p><p>“I know that, and I’ve been talking to Alfred and Tim about it as they seem best suited to help me understand some sides as to why some decisions are made,” Damian agreed. “But I still don’t-”</p><p>“Regardless of whether Dick is a meta or not, he is still my son. Just like how you are my son, even though you were raised by my enemies. I do not hold that against you,” Bruce said, “as you should not hold Dick’s power against him. Some people can’t help how or what they are born with. And it is not their fault. They can’t control everything around them.”</p><p>~</p><p>“So what do we know so far?” </p><p>“I…I don’t need to sleep,” Dick said after two weeks. “The world record for no sleep is about 11 days, but I haven’t slept since that day I was in the medical ward and I’ve been fine. No repercussions.” Dick explained, not making eye contact with the rest of the family. He knew they would be jealous. No sleep meant more time for patrol after all. “I can eat dreams and use it as a food source. So I was correct about that. When people look into my eyes, I can make them see their biggest fear, however it only works if there’s no barriers, which includes contacts, glasses, and eye masks. And when I use my power, my eyes glow green, which is why no one really noticed before.”</p><p>“Dick, you know that regardless of whether you have powers or not doesn’t mean you’re not part of our family. And think of all the good you can use with that power. You can help those that suffer from their dreams, who relive the worst part of their lives over and over,” Bruce said gently.</p><p>“You may be a meta, but you’re still one of us Dicky. You’ll always be a Batboy,” Jason joked. </p><p>“We’re family. No matter what,” Tim agreed.</p><p>“And it’s not just a power, it’s your power. So remember that you choose what you do with it. Whether to help civilians or use it to take down the villains, or if you don’t use it at all, you are still Richard Grayson. Look at everything you’ve done since you’ve been here. Without your powers, you were still able to become a hero,” Bruce said.</p><p>Dick wasn’t sure what happened, but the next thing he knew tears were streaming down his eyes.</p><p>“I’m a hero?” he whispered, staring at his family.</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>Dick let out a sob as pain flashed through his head. He winced and looked up at his family.</p><p>“I love you,” he said.</p><p>“DICK!” Bruce yelled, looking at him.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” he frowned, letting out a hiss as the pain in his head increased. He looked down at himself and gasped when he saw that he was slowly disappearing. To everyone’s shock, he let out a hollow chuckle. “I guess me traveling back in time and living my life with you was a dream I had Bruce. I always wanted to be a hero, but in a world where everyone has powers, what does one do without it?”</p><p>“I think I’m going back to where I came from,” Dick responded, not really able to think with all his memories came back to him all at once. He looked back up at them, trying to ingrain their faces in his mind. “I love you all. I’ll never forget you.”</p><p>“Before you go, I want to give you this,” Jason said, pulling out his All Blades. He handed them to Dick. “They’re tied to my soul, but I made it so that they’re connected to all of our souls.”</p><p>“Jay-” Dick said, choking on his tears. They were Jason’s most important weapons, the ones that he treasured the most. He never even let anyone else touch them.</p><p>“And take these,” Tim said, handing him his bo. </p><p>“Timmy-”</p><p>That was his first weapon that Bruce had given him when he trained to become Robin. He never went anywhere without it and to him it felt like the staff was what made him a vigilante.</p><p>“Here,” Bruce said. He didn’t hand Dick a weapon, but an envelope instead. “I’m not sure how different things are in the future, but this should help you no matter where you are. And remember, power or no power, you can always save someone.”</p><p>“Bruce! Please, I want to stay, don’t take me back!” Dick screamed, trying to hold on to his family. This life may not have been his, but god be damned if they weren’t his family. He comrades, his teammates. They were everything he ever wanted and it was being taken away from him. He couldn’t deal with it. “Please…”</p><p>But it was too late. He was disappearing faster and faster each second. Soon, he couldn’t even touch the others anymore, despite them trying to hug him goodbye. </p><p>“Remember us,” Bruce said, giving him a sad smile. “And remember, no matter where you are, no matter when you are, you’ll always be a hero.</p><p>“DAD!”</p><p>~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku hissed as the criminal landed a lucky hit on him. He ducked down and kicked out his leg before turning in a wide circle, his leg sweeping against the criminal’s leg, forcing him to fall. He then jumped up and turned around whilst still in the air and kicked his leg out so that his heel connected to the other criminal’s jaw. He heard a loud CRACK and watched as the man’s head hit the brick wall and slid down, his body limp. </p><p>Izuku pressed a button on the bo staff and it shrunk down before placing it in his utility belt. He bent down and started to cuff the person he had just taken out. </p><p>“Can I help you Eraserhead?” he asked, not even flinching when he heard the quiet footsteps of the older male.</p><p>“How do you always know it’s me?” Aizawa sighed, leaning down to help him cuff the villains. </p><p>“I’ve been a vigilante for a lot longer than you’ve been a hero,” Izuku replied. “You learn things when you’re on the run for so long.”</p><p>“You’re literally twelve,” Aizawa deadpanned. </p><p>“I’m fourteen you hobo,” Izuku scoffed. “And it’s a difficult answer. More difficult than...choosing between black and blue and white and gold. I’ll tell you when you can figure out who I am. Maybe.”</p><p>“Who’s to say that I can’t figure it out?” Aizawa asked. </p><p>“I mean, you haven’t yet. Plus, you can’t know the identity of a dead person,” Izuku said. He snuck a glance over at the taller male. “Assuming that my real identity is dead of course.”</p><p>“You’re actually going to get killed one day if you keep this up,” Aizawa grunted, moving over to help the vigilante push the criminal into a sitting position. </p><p>“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Izuku said carelessly. He froze when he remembered who he was with. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What do you mean it wouldn’t be the first time you “getting killed?” the prohero asked, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>“You can’t tell me that you haven’t almost died in this line of work.”</p><p>Eraserhead didn’t answer, knowing that being a hero, an underground hero especially, was a dangerous job. When no answer came, Izuku darted out of the alley and quickly scaled an apartment building before heading back to his own place. </p><p>He wasn’t living with his parents anymore. Not since he’d come back from the 2020’s. </p><p>When he woke up, he realized that he was standing in the spot in which he jumped, on the roof of Aldera. As if he never did in the first place. He had looked over the railing, wondering if he jumped again if it would send him back. He didn’t risk it. He knew it was too dangerous of a risk, and not to mention that Bruce would be disappointed in him. Would accuse him of running away from his problems. </p><p>His fists clenched when he realized that he had to go through all the harsh treatment again. And he couldn’t fight back. He frowned when he heard crumpling paper. He looked down and realized it was the letter that Bruce had given him. He opened it and only read the first letter, which was all he needed. He should have known that Bruce would still try and take care of him even years later. </p><p>But he needed to get things done. Izuku pulled out his phone, to see what had happened. Sure he was back in his own time, but that doesn’t mean that it was the same day. He pulled out his phone, and checked the date. To his surprise, almost two months had passed since he jumped. That was...not ideal. But he’d make it work. He always did. </p><p>Then he remembered his body. He looked down and let out a short chuckle. While he had reverted back to his original age, he still kept all the muscle and scars that came with it. His body, which used to be soft and flabby, which is by no means a bad thing, was no rock hard and scarred. He slowly lifted a hand and felt the right side of his head. He gasped when he felt the scarring from the bullet that was removed years ago.  </p><p>A wave of nausea washed through him. He fell to his knees and clutched his throat, where he could feel vomit building up. He needed to calm down. This wasn’t something he was used to, but he needed to get through it. He had fought many villains and criminals, and he wasn’t going to let this small thing get to him.</p><p>It took him a full ten minutes before he calmed down. He got onto his feet and headed home. He occupied his thoughts by wondering how his mom would react. </p><p>Cry, most likely. Probably wouldn’t even be able to get a word out. Tears falling from her eyes nonstop. </p><p>Izuku chuckled as he slowly made his way to his house. Not home. It never felt like home. To him, home was Wayne Manor. He couldn’t call another place home, it never felt right. But he couldn’t go back. So for now, he had a house to get to. </p><p>He was a couple steps from his doorway when he heard laughter. Not just a regular, polite laughter, but a head thrown back roaring laughter. He’d...never heard his mom laugh that way before. </p><p>He slowly made his way to the open window and looked in. He couldn’t believe it.</p><p>Midoriya Hisashi, his father, was standing in the living room with his mom. They looked so happy together. Izuku never remembered seeing his mom so happy. She looked like she was glowing. And his father. He didn’t even remember what his father looked like. He hadn’t seen the man and years and now he’s back. A part of him wanted to open the door and join them. To finally be a full family. But he knew better than that. They were happy because his disappearance fixed their marriage. </p><p>He always accepted that his father moved overseas because of him, but he never realized how he ruined their marriage. He turned away from the scene, ignoring the queasy feeling in his stomach and snuck into his room. </p><p>Which had already been half redecorated into a private office. He couldn’t believe it. It had barely been two months and they were already getting rid of his things. He wondered how they would explain it to people who visited. </p><p>He shook his head and went back to packing what little things were left there. The All Might things he left, except for the extremely rare ones, in which he would sell them. He also didn’t forget to grab his personal items, such as his birth certificate and such. </p><p>As he walked down the street, he didn’t spare a glance back to the house.</p><p>~</p><p>Life was...different. </p><p>It was difficult, moving from a home filled with nonstop noise to silence. He didn’t have to fight for his own private bathroom, when Jason deemed he had better lighting to do his hair. He didn’t have loud family meals filled with gourmet food that Alfred made. There was never a pot of coffee ready, since Tim wasn’t there to challenge the human need of sleep. Damian wasn’t there to question why Jason and Tim did the things they did.</p><p>He had so much free time during the day as he didn’t really have a job anymore, and that he didn’t have school.</p><p>Bruce had left him some things, as he had mentioned in his letter. He was now one of the Board of Directors for Wayne Enterprises should it still exist. So every so often, he needed to make decisions for the future of Wayne Enterprises, seeing as it had survived so long. The other members were suspicious at first, when he first emailed his response, but soon realized that he understood everything about the company. He was also in charge of several small branches, though it stated that Bruce wanted him to take over and become the owner and CEO of Wayne Enterprises when he feels comfortable. </p><p>He had also left Izuku a small fortune, which was small, but had accumulated over all the years due to interest. He had also prepared a house for him. The house was normal, if it was him and a family of ten. What, did Bruce think he was going to adopt as many kids as he did?</p><p>It wasn’t a normal house though, as one would assume. There was an A.I system, named Alfred. Izuku chuckled when he walked in and he found himself being scanned and almost teared up when he was greeted by the voice of Alfred. Bruce always loved Marvel movies. This was obviously a salute to Jarvis. </p><p>The house itself was amazing. It was basically a smaller version of Wayne Manor, without all the giant gardens and extra rooms that they never used within forty years, as Alfred had told him. All the rooms were in the same place, and so were the secret entrances to the Batcave. </p><p>Which made him wonder if the entrances did lead anywhere. He looked down the dark abyss and decided to hell with it. Dropping his bags at the entrance, he didn’t hesitate to jump down the dark hole, not using the pole that was supposed to help him slide down. He let out a loud yelp as he felt the air flowing through his hair. He wasn’t surprised when the floor didn’t come up, but instead he kept falling deeper and deeper into the hole. At one point, he wondered if it was worth it since he’d probably have to walk up using the stairs.</p><p>When he felt the air pressure change, he braced himself for the impact. Quickly figuring out which direction the entrance would be, he turned in that direction. His tiptoes felt the ground first and he hissed slightly at the impact, before fully landing, his knees bent. He then jumped into a front roll, and landed once more on his feet. </p><p>He stood up and looked up to see...an exact replica of the Batcave, though on a bit smaller scale. But everything was there, sans the Batmobile, which he wasn’t that surprised about. It was Batman’s pride and joy. But his bike was there, and that was perfect for him. He didn’t know how to feel. He thought that he’d lost everything when he came back, sans the items he brought with him. But Bruce had thought of it and wanted him to know that nothing was lost. Everything was perfect to the t. The birdbath, the mic, perches, and randoms holes in the ground were there and everything. </p><p>Izuku took a step forward to get a closer look, only to step in a hole, trip and break his nose. He should have known that they would rearrange the holes to mess with him.</p><p>~</p><p>One of the first things Izuku did when he came back was do a full sweep of the house, and make sure that everything was clear. One can never be too sure. The second thing he did was look up his old family, only to stop. He didn’t want to know about them. Reading about their missions in the logs without him, seeing what pain they went through without him there, how the names would stop appearing after a certain amount of time and he could only assume what had happened. Izuku was strong, but he couldn’t bear to read about that. </p><p>The next thing he did was start training. While he was in a different world, that wasn’t going to stop him from doing what he did best. He needed to check the laws before actually going on patrol, which he then decided to set up a schedule. Seeing as how he no longer needed sleep, his whole schedule was filled. </p><p>12:00 - 3:00 AM   STRETCHES/YOGA<br/>3:00 - 4:30 AM     RUN<br/>4:30 - 5:00 AM     BREAK<br/>5:00 - 6:00 AM     PRACTICE QUIRK<br/>6:00 - 7:30 AM     BREAKFAST<br/>7:30 - 7:45 AM     SHOWER<br/>7:45 - 12:00 PM    TRAINING<br/>12:00 - 1:30 PM    LUNCH<br/>1:30 - 7:00 PM      WORK/SCHOOL<br/>7:00 - 9:00 PM      DINNER<br/>9:00 - 12:00 AM   LIGHT EXERCISE</p><p>The schedule was open for interpretation. For example, sometimes instead of training, he would work on his equipment, trying to improve them for battling quirks. Or it could be testing and practicing Jason’s Soul Swords that he gave him. The schooling part of the schedule wasn’t regular school, he already graduated college already! It was just a general term he had used to look up information that he never paid attention to in the past or looking up everything he needed. Such as all the new materials and possibilities that quirks made possible. Or how he could bypass laws using certain loopholes. </p><p>Every two days, he would have a rest day, where he would relax his body to not overstrain it. He also made sure to check with Alfred for the nutritional amount he should be getting. </p><p>Within a month, he deemed himself ready to hit the streets. He had learned and memorized all the laws and the loopholes around it, he had a solid position having taken over the small branches he was in charge of, and even opening new branches throughout Japan. Not to mention how, in honor of Bruce,  he had opened up several orphanages, where he personally went and visited to make sure nothing bad happened. </p><p>His body was also in the condition that Bruce deemed best. While working alongside Batman, he remembered every physical he had to take after being put on bed rest for several weeks. It happened so often, he remembered what Bruce’s standards were to be back on the streets. It was mainly due to the fact that he hated having to wait for Bruce to come back home and deem him healthy enough when he went away on a business trip. He swore Bruce did it on purpose.</p><p>So he suited back up in his Robin gear and left for the street. He knew that he couldn’t fit in the Nightwing outfit, but he didn’t want to be Nightwing. At least, not yet. He was back in his 14 year old body, and he needed to start from there. He needed to earn the title of Nightwing. And he would.</p><p>~</p><p>The first patrol was interesting, to say the least. Being quirkless in a world of quirks made everyone seem so much stronger than him. But he realized that it wasn’t the case. In fact, they all seemed quite weak. </p><p>He punched a criminal in the face and broke his nose. Only to have to treat it after realizing that the criminal didn’t clot blood easily. He then gave a lecture to the man on his choice of night time activity and how it could get him killed, seeing as how a one wrong move could lead to his death.</p><p>Another criminal started to have a full blown panic attack once he realized that he was going to lose. </p><p>After the fifth criminal he had to stop, and then help because something happened, he realized that things were a lot different from back home. He forgot the main difference between Gotham and now. In Gotham, criminals were the small time guys. Robberies, assault, killing. Villains were people who did what they did for fun. </p><p>But now, in the future. Everyone was a villain, no matter how small the crime. He’d have to fix that. </p><p>It took a bit longer than he had wanted, but it was done. After two long weeks, he was able to set up a free rehabilitation center, of sorts. While to the public, it was just a normal place for people with an unhealthy addiction, to the criminals, it would be a place they could go to for help. And it wasn’t just for criminals. It was for the poor as well. And everything was free.</p><p>He pulled this off by using money from his own wallet and starting up a worldwide program that would help those in need. He used the Wayne Enterprises name, and asked for approval from the other Board of Directors, who, after hearing how they would be the first company to try and stop villains before they turned, agreed. The publicity would do wonders, after all.</p><p>Nothing happened at first, but word spread and slowly, they came. It took some time to work out all the kinks, but they were making progress. While it wouldn’t work for all criminals, who just enjoyed living on the run, it did help lessen the numbers. Though, that didn’t stop the heroes from criticizing it, stating that villains were villains. </p><p>He still went on patrol, but widened his area as Musutafu became quieter. Which was how he met Eraserhead.</p><p>~</p><p>Robin was going on his patrol when he heard the sound of fighting. He hurried over and quickly assessed the situation. 1 v 5 was never fun, but he couldn’t just jump in without any notice. The hero would assume that he was another criminal. </p><p>So he stayed on the rooftops and did his best to do some small interference that would help the pro-hero. Throwing a batarang to make the criminal pause and question the pain for a few seconds was more than enough for the hero to take them all down. </p><p>But by the time the hero was finished with the fight, Robin was long gone. And while the pro-hero, who was Eraserhead, Robin realized as he went back on his patrol route, searched for him, he never found anything more than what Robin left him. </p><p>Though every now and then, Robin would leave “assignments” for Eraser, which would include the crime that was going to happen, which heroes were the best option for said mission, and the best plan, as well as several back up plans. </p><p>~</p><p>He knew it. He was going to die. Right before the exam too. If Jason was alive, he’d laugh at him. Death by falling. He wasn’t sure if there were any deaths at Yuuei before, but if there wasn’t there was one now. </p><p>“Are you okay?” </p><p>Izuku looked up and saw that he didn’t actually fall onto the ground and die, even though that was also unlikely. He did tend to over exaggerate. </p><p>“Sorry for using my quirk on you, but I don’t think you want to fall before the exam,” the girl smiled before allowing him down. </p><p>“That’s..uh..thanks,” Izuku said awkwardly. </p><p>He really didn’t know what to say. He hasn’t really interacted with anyone his age in years. Even back at Wayne Manor, he was homeschooled and only really talked to Bruce and Alfred. And he sure as hell wasn’t going to talk to her like he did to Jason or Tim. And Damian didn’t talk like a regular teenager.</p><p>“No problem. Good luck!”</p><p>The girl ran off and Izuku let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He sighed and scratched his head. He needed to work on his social skills. </p><p>He walked into the auditorium where they would be taking their written tests. Honestly Izuku didn’t think it was all that hard. But he wasn’t a good judge of it. After all, he’s been to school a lot longer than they have and had spent most of his days studying. He even enrolled in some college courses just for the fun of it. When he finished he sat quietly in his seat. To others, he appeared to be sleeping. But the proctor could tell that he was analyzing the other examinees. He was interesting. He’d have to keep an eye on him.</p><p>~</p><p>Izuku sat in his seat, fidgeting a bit as more and more people filled the room. He wasn’t scared of large crowds per se, but he knew that it was easier for villains to hide in the crowd undetected. </p><p>He was grateful when Present Mic finally stepped in front of the stage. </p><p>“WASSUP EXAMINERS! CAN I GET YEAH?!” Present Mic shouted. </p><p>“YEAH!” Izuku shouted. </p><p>Everyone turned to look at him as he was the only one to respond. He would’ve been embarrassed, but he knew what it was like as a performer with an uncooperative crowd. It was honestly one of the hardest things ever for a performer. </p><p>“I LIKE YOUR STYLE!” Present Mic screamed back. He then started to explain what the battle exam was about and how the scores were counted. Everyone was listening intently until a blue haired boy stood up.</p><p>“Excuse me sir! May I ask a question? On the pamphlet there are four robots listed, yet you only mentioned three. Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for a top-tier national academy of Yuuei’s caliber! And you!” he said, turning around to point at Izuku. “You have been nothing but a distraction with all your yelling. If you think this is just a game then you should leave.”</p><p>“I mean, if anything, you’re the one causing a distraction. You didn’t even let Present Mic finish speaking before interrupting him. And aren’t you the one being rude? Present Mic asked for a ‘yeah’ and I responded back as so. If anything, I’m paying more attention than you are,” Izuku said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>The blue haired boy stuttered, but couldn’t find a response.</p><p>“Well, moving on. The last robot is the strongest in the battle. But I recommend not fighting it because it’s worth exactly ZERO POINTS! THAT’S RIGHT FOLKS, THE LAST VILLAIN IS THE ZERO POINTER!” Present Mic explained. “Now if you’re ready, head outside and onto the buses where they’ll take you to the simulation. Good luck and PLUS ULTRA!”</p><p>Izuku smiled as he watched everyone start to leave. He was finally there. He was at Yuuei and he was going to become a hero. He hoped Bruce, Alfred, Jason, Tim and even Damian were watching him. He wondered if they were proud of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Interesting batch of examinees this year,” Vlad King said, watching the monitors.   </p><p>“I have to agree,” Nezu said, jotting down several notes.</p><p>“What is that?” Midnight asked, leaning forward and pointing at a screen. </p><p>“That looks similar to yours,” Power Loader said. “But I don’t think it’s the same.”</p><p>“His quirk allows him to manipulate and create manifestations of dreams, which would allow him to essentially make an army to fight for him,” Aizawa said, looking at the file. “It’s very powerful. And also very dangerous if he decided to become a villain.”</p><p>“So he can basically make dreams come true,” Midnight said thoughtfully. </p><p>“When you put it that way, it does seem rather interesting. I wonder if he is only limited to dreams,” Nezu said. “Seeing as dreams can be a vague idea, there is a possibility that the ‘dreams’ he can create can also be created by words. Such as ‘I dream that I have a car.’ But that would still come out as a manifestation, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what’s he doing now?” Ectoplasm asked, pointing at the screen,</p><p>Everyone turned and watched as the kid started running toward the Zero Pointer against the rest of the crowd that was running away from it. </p><p>“He’s going to get himself killed,” Aizawa frowned. </p><p>~</p><p>Izuku ran, trying to reach the girl before the robot could. He growled in annoyance as he bumped into yet another person bumped into him, slowing him down. He couldn’t believe it. All these kids wanted to be heroes, but as soon as something stronger shows up they turn tail and run. If they acted like this in a mock battle, how would they survive a real battle. </p><p>He also noticed how most of them ran past the girl who was shouting for help. She was stuck under a large slab of concrete and couldn’t get free. There was another kid there, trying to help her, but he wasn’t strong enough to get her free.</p><p>Izuku tried to assess the situation. He would make it there on time, but he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to get her out before the machine stepped on her. He thought of different scenarios and how they would play out before choosing one and going for it. </p><p>He closed his eyes and remembered a dream one of the kids had. He was an orphan, stuck in one of many Gotham orphanages. Izuku remembered that day. The kid dreamed about something that he had, and it was the last present his parents had given him before he died. He had dreamed about-</p><p>Izuku opened his eyes when he heard the gasps. He glanced up and saw the cloud manifestation of Optimus Price running past him to fight the robot. The purple haired kid was also in shock seeing a new robot appear, but didn’t stop to stare. In fact, his efforts to save the girl increased. Izuku had to give him props, the kid sure had guts. </p><p>Izuku pulled out his bo staff just as he got there. It wasn’t technically allowed, but he wasn’t using it for fighting, so he didn’t think he’d get in too much trouble for it. He quickly pulled out his spare and tossed it to the other kid. </p><p>“Hold it underneath the rock and angle it to a 60 ish degree angle,” Izuku instructed. “Now press the button on the side in three, two one-”</p><p>As they simultaneously pressed the button, the bo staff extended, one end digging into the ground while the other pressed against the concrete, lifting it enough so that the girl could free herself. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Izuku asked, looking her over.</p><p>“I-i think so,” she said. </p><p>It was then that he recognized her to be the girl that helped him from falling earlier. At least they were even now.</p><p>Izuku looked over her to make sure she was ok, also keeping an eye out on the fight between the two robots in case things became worse. He frowned when he saw she was favoring her left leg. He knelt down and took a closer look at it. Luckily he didn’t need to worry about it since Present Mic chose that time to tell them that time was up and the exam was over.</p><p>“You have a sprained ankle,” he said. He reached into his hoodie and pulled out a small medical bag. </p><p>“Why do you-?” the purple haired boy asked, watching him intently.</p><p>“First aid kit. You never know when you’re going to get hurt,” Izuku responded. “Paramedics and healers won’t always be on the scene fast enough. I’m going to bandage your foot, to relieve some of the pain.”</p><p>The girl nodded flinched when Izuku brushed her foot. He didn’t blame her. A sprained ankle hurt. Especially the first couple of times. He carefully pulled the bandage, making sure that it wasn’t too tight and cutting off her blood flow.</p><p>“That should do it for now,” he said. “Sit here and wait for Recovery Girl though. She’ll probably heal it up in no time.”</p><p>“O-oh thank you,” she whispered, looking at him in awe.</p><p>Izuku nodded and started to walk towards the exit. The purple haired boy followed him.</p><p>“You ready to go home Toshi?” Izuku asked. </p><p>“Yeah. Let me bask in my misery.”</p><p>“Pft. You’re going to pass. And if you don’t, I’ll make sure you do,” Izuku snorted. </p><p>“I’m too afraid to ask,” Hitoshi whispered.</p><p>“Good.” </p><p>~</p><p>Izuku landed on the roof next to Aizawa who was waiting for him in their usual spot. </p><p>“You got the good shit?” Aizawa asked, giving him the glance. </p><p>“Yep. Best shit on the market,” Izuku grinned. “But I prefer to do this somewhere more...private.”</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“RACE YOU TO YOUR APARTMENT!” </p><p>Izuku yelled, darting off.</p><p>“Wait, how do you know where I live? Goddamit,” Aizawa cursed, following the boy as they headed towards his home.</p><p>It didn’t take long before he was able to catch up to the younger boy, but he had a feeling it was because Robin wasn’t going as fast as he usually did. He groaned internally. He knew that Robin was going to be a problem child, but it was going to be so much worse if he couldn’t even catch the damn kid. </p><p>By the time they reached Aizawa’s apartment, it was nearly midnight. Not that it wasn’t late before, but Aizawa grew concerned when he realized that Robin was running around all night. He’d ask about it later.</p><p>Aizawa sighed as the two of them landed on his balcony, not wanting to actually drop down to the ground, enter the building and walk up four flights of stairs when they could easily just access it. He slid the door open and gestured for Robin to go in first.</p><p>“So, how do you want to do it? In your room, on the couch?” Izuku asked, his eyes bright as he stared at the taller man. </p><p>“First off, I want to ask some questions,” Aizawa said, sitting down on the couch. “Whe-”</p><p>“OH MY GOD YOU HAVE CATS!” Izuku yelled, spotting three cats wandering around. He basically ran to them and tried to smother them in hugs. Aizawa watched in amazement seeing as how his cats hated everyone that wasn’t him or Hizashi. “WHY DIDN’T TELL ME YOU HAVE FUR BABIES?”</p><p>“You know where I live, hacked my phone and took down at least a thousand criminals within the several months you’ve been a vigilante which is more than most heroes already, and you somehow don’t know that I have cats?” Aizawa deadpanned.</p><p>“Well, like I just kinda figured you have them, but that doesn’t mean you would actually have them,” Izuku said. “Plus I just followed you home one day cause you were really injured after that one fight and I wasn’t sure if you’d actually make it. And hacking is easy if you keep practicing. And I don’t really need sleep, which gives me more time to catch villains.”</p><p>“You need to give me some information, kid. I need to know more than what you gave me,” Aizawa said. “Give me a hint.”</p><p>“Another one? I’m surprised you haven’t figured out who I am already,” Izuku mused. He reached into his utility belt and pulled out a worn down notebook. He flipped through the notebook until he landed on the page where he listed each hint that he gave away.</p><p>So far, he told Aizawa and Tsukauchi about ten hints. They were enough that they’d have an idea on who he is, but not that they could figure it out. That included his hair color, which wasn’t that much of a dead giveaway as no one really had a normal hair color anymore. He told them that he was an emancipated minor, was listed as missing, and he lived in an orphanage/foster home. </p><p>Technically they were all true, even though it was on technicality. He was an emancipated minor since he filled out all the paperwork himself and filed it, even though he did it illegally and forged his parents’ signatures. Not that anyone would notice. He was still listed as missing, though they actually closed the case after five months. And he did live in Wayne Manor as a foster child before being officially adopted by Bruce.</p><p>He also told them his age, and that he was applying to Yuuei, although he never specified which course. Aizawa hoped it was the heroics department, but he knew the vigilante made his own weapons, so he could go in support as well. </p><p>Then he got bored and gave them random hints. Like how he was horrible at fashion, but due to his mentor, he had to learn how to look presentable, which he hated. And how his favorite color is red. That he had three adopted brothers. And each brother was a single hint. </p><p>“Hmmm...what else can I tell you?” Izuku asked, tapping the pencil against the notebook. “Oooh. How about...</p><p>“I’m the reason why my dad left to go work overseas and why my mom had to raise me single handedly because my dad hated that I was quirkless. But now that I’m gone, he came back and my mom’s happier than I’ve ever seen her?”</p><p>“You’re not-”</p><p>“The reason why she was sad? When I walked back to the apartment, two months after I disappeared, I thought I would find her worried, maybe even drinking,” Izuku muttered. “But you should have seen how happy she was. My father was there. Would you believe it if I told you I never even met the man? I have no memories of him and I’ve only seen him in pictures. He wasn’t there when I was declared quirkless, but he shows up two months after I disappear.”</p><p>“You can’t say that. Maybe your mom’s happy because your father’s back,” Aizawa frowned.</p><p>“Then why have they been secretly taking apart my room?” Izuku asked, his eyes full of pain. “Each day I stop by and to check on my mother, see how she’s doing and each day something from my room is gone. Luckily I’ve taken all the stuff I really need. Birth certificate, social security number, my analysis notebooks. And I’ve seen her dreams. How she reacts when I show back up in her dream, how she wakes up in a cold sweat and turns towards my father to make sure he’s actually there instead of looking around the house to see if I showed back up.”</p><p>“Where have you been staying then?” Aizawa asked quietly.</p><p>“I have my own apartment. I’m an emancipated minor, remember? My mentor...left some things for me when he died,” Izuku answered. “He wanted to make sure I was safe and comfortable.”</p><p>“Your mentor, he taught you everything you know?” </p><p>“Everything and more,” Izuku agreed. </p><p>“All within two months?”</p><p>“My story doesn’t add up, I know. But a lot of things don’t either. I’ll tell you when I think it’s important for you to know, but as of right now. I can’t tell you even if I wanted to. It’s the biggest secret in the world, and I haven’t told anyone this secret for fifteen years,” Izuku confessed. </p><p>“Aren’t you fourteen?” Aizawa asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. </p><p>“Like I said, complicated. It’s better not to think too hard about it. But if you think I’m a problem child now, you’ll start calling me a chaotic child, or disaster child,” Izuku shrugged. “Maybe you’ll skip the child and start calling me a pain in the ass.”</p><p>“Whatever. Let’s get this over with,” Aizawa said, taking off his capture weapon and crawling into his yellow sleeping bag. “I’m ready when you are.”</p><p>Izuku took off his jacket, deciding that if the cats were going to lay over him the whole time, he might as well get comfortable. He took a seat near Aizawa’s head and reached out, placing two fingers on the pro hero’s temple. He slowly pressed on it and started rubbing circles. </p><p>“Now, you’re going to feel a slight pressure right about NOW!” Izuku said, slapping his palm on Aizawa’s forehead. He snickered when his head lolled to the side and his breathing deepened. He was going to get lectured about it tomorrow, but it was worth it.</p><p>Izuku sat there and watched as Aizawa’s dream started to form. He didn’t really care what the other was dreaming about, so long as he gotta eat it. So as soon as the smoke appeared, he lifted the bottom part of his mask and raised it so his mouth was free, and grabbed the dream with his hands. He licked his lips and brought the dream to his mouth, and started eating.</p><p>He didn’t even pause, he just kept shovelling the dream down his throat, wanting to eat more. It had been a while since he last ate dreams, and he forgot how good it tasted. </p><p>And that's how Hizashi found them when he woke up. The number one vigilante leaning over his husband and seemingly eating what was a black cloud that came from Shouta’s head. He blinked and slowly walked back into his room. It was way too early to deal with whatever that shit was.</p><p>~</p><p>Aizawa groaned as he sat up, stretching his back, cracking it. </p><p>“Smells good Hizashi, what is it?” he muttered, making his way to the dining table. He didn’t even open his eyes, walking there from memory alone. </p><p>“We have bacon, sausages, eggs and toast,” Hizashi answered. He leaned over and gave his husband a kiss. </p><p>“Thanks for the meal,” he said, reaching out for a fork and starting to eat.</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>Aizawa’s eyes shot open as he stared at the young vigilante sitting at his dining table and eating breakfast. He rubbed his head as he remembered what had happened last night.</p><p>Robin always offered to help Aizawa sleep, knowing that the underground hero was plagued with nightmares from his job. It wasn’t easy being an underground hero. Their work was much more difficult and much dirtier than daytime heroes. But Aizawa always declined, not wanting Robin to use his quirk on him as he was never 100 percent sure with the vigilante.</p><p>He still wasn’t, but he knew he could trust him. He always would. Not that he would tell the teenager about it.</p><p>“So, what did you do to me last night?” Aizawa asked, stifling a yawn.</p><p>“I ate your dreams,” Izuku replied nonchalantly, as if it was normal. Considering what his quirk was capable of, it probably was in his terms.</p><p>“What do you mean you ate my dreams?” </p><p>“Have you ever seen that pre-quirk show, Fairy Tail?” Izuku asked. </p><p>“You watch pre-quirk shows?” Hizashi frowned.</p><p>It was extremely difficult to get a hold of the older shows. They were probably still accessible on the internet, but most likely through shady websites with a bunch of popups and ads. </p><p>“Well, anyway. The main character of the show, Natsu Dragneel could control fire. But he could also eat fire and gain energy from it. That’s pretty similar to what happens to me and dreams,” Izuku shrugged. “Best way I can explain it. I have a lot of things to do today, so Imma head out.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Aizawa frowned. “It’s daytime. You never go out during the day.”</p><p>“Just because I don’t go out parading in my vigilante outfit doesn’t mean I don’t do anything during the day,” Izuku rolled his eyes. “Lots of bad dreams out there last night. A quarter of them come true, you know. Why do you think I was able to solve so many cases?”</p><p>“Problem child,” Aizawa sighed. “Please don’t tell me you go alone.”</p><p>“If it makes you feel any better, I won’t answer that.”</p><p>Izuku leapt up from the table and jumped out the window, grappling hook already in hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku headed back home, making sure to change back into his civilian clothes along the way since he needed to get groceries. And the day workers weren’t as accepting as the night workers. But that may be because he’d help them get a job working the night shift. </p><p>“I’m home Toshi,” Izuku called out.       </p><p>“Hey Izu,” the other replied. “Need a hand with groceries?”</p><p>“Yes please. Also, I need to go to the shop today. Do you want to come?”</p><p>“You mean, do I want to ride a motorcycle? Hell yeah.”</p><p>Izuku smiled at his best friend. It wasn’t too long into the start of his vigilante career that he had stumbled upon the boy. He was chasing after a purse snatcher when he heard some yelling. He paused, debating what to do. But after a split second,  he started to head towards the screams. After all, screaming indicated much worse than a stolen purse. </p><p>He scaled the building and ran towards the scream. Years of learning taught him to scope out all situations, and not to run in blindly.  He stopped at the end of the building and looked down. His eye twitched when he realized what he was seeing. </p><p>A purple haired boy was being chained to a fence. He had a metal collar and a muffle around his mouth. He could make out the words “talking...punishment...villain…”. He wasn’t sure what it was about, but he knew it was no good. He waited until the door closed, and headed over to the boy.</p><p>He was crying, and he seemed mad, but also tired, like he was used to it. </p><p>“Hey,” Izuku said softly.</p><p>The boy jumped. He probably should have made his presence known before sneaking up on the civilian. </p><p>“I’m not here to hurt you. I just want to get these off of you. Is that okay?” Izuku asked quietly. </p><p>The boy hesitated and then nodded. Izuku reached into his utility belt and pulled out his lock picking set. It didn’t take long before he got the chain and the muffle off.</p><p>“T-thank you,” the boy said, his voice hoarse. </p><p>“You’re welcome. But let me ask you two things. Are you safe here?” Izuku asked. </p><p>The boy immediately shook his head. </p><p>Izuku knew he needed to save this boy. Bruce would have done the same thing. But he’s not Bruce and he can’t be a parent to someone, especially someone the same age as him. He bit his lip.</p><p>“Do you want to come with me?”</p><p>~</p><p>“So where were you last night?” Hitoshi asked, putting away the fruits. </p><p>“Spent the night with Aizawa. OH! That reminds me.”</p><p>Hitoshi turned around and watched in amusement as Izuku took off his backpack and opened it, revealing a disgruntled looking cat.</p><p>“Where’d you get the cat from?”</p><p>“I stole it from Aizawa,” Izuku chirped. </p><p>“Do I want to know why?” Hitoshi groaned. “Not that I’m complaining cause I love cats, but why?”</p><p>“Because I can’t get you an autograph, so I got you his cat instead. I’m actually surprised he hasn’t noticed it yet. But it’s his day off so he’s probably knocked out somewhere.”</p><p>“So, besides the shop, what are the other plans for today?”</p><p>“Training if you want. I don’t want to push you if you’re still tired from the exams yesterday. But other than that, you can patrol with me tonight. I think you should get some first hand experience,” Izuku offered. </p><p>“Wait, are - are you serious? I get to go on patrol with you?” Hitoshi gaped. </p><p>“If you feel up to it.”</p><p>“Yeah! Definitely!” </p><p>“Then we should probably go get your outfit ready. And you know what that means?” Izuku asked happily. “You now get limited access to my base! Which is a privilege. No one else has ever been in there.”</p><p>Izuku couldn’t help but laugh when he saw how Hitoshi ran to the secret entrance and tried to open it but failed. </p><p>“I haven’t input the correct information to let you access it yet. I just decided that you were able to go on patrol right now after all,” Izuku said. He walked over and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He stood there for five seconds as the mirror analyzed his facial features. Izuku reached out and pulled the mirror forward, revealing a hole behind it with a firefighter’s pole. </p><p>“It’s safe, right?” Hitoshi asked, looking down the hole. There was no light until the very end, and even then it looked far away.</p><p>“I’ve taken you to do parkour in the dead of night in buildings ten times the height, and you’re scared to slide down the pole?” Izuku asked.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“Pfft. Just trust yourself. I mean, it’s not that different from sliding down a stoplight. Which we did before,” Izuku pointed out. </p><p>“That’s different!” Hitoshi exclaimed.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“It just is!”</p><p>“At this rate we’re not going to get anything done.”</p><p>“Just-just give me a minute.”</p><p>Izuku rolled his eyes and waited for Hitoshi to slowly grab onto the pole and hold himself over the hole, letting his grip loosen slowly and he slid down two inches every five seconds or so. </p><p>“Was I this bad when I started with Bruce?” Izuku muttered, shaking his head. He looked back down to see that Hitoshi was only a quarter of the way down. Time to take matters into his own hands. “You have ten seconds until I start going down.”</p><p>“BUT YOU’D HIT ME!”</p><p>“THAT’S THE POINT! NOW HURRY THE FUCK UP BITCH!”</p><p>Izuku laughed as he watched Hitoshi frantically, but safely, slide down the pole. He didn’t hesitate to wait to jump on the pole, and slide down, closing the mirror behind him as he did so. </p><p>“MOVE OVER BITCH!”</p><p>Hitoshi screamed as he felt something hit his head and push him down. He almost let go of the pole but his will not to die, which was very little mind you, kept him from dropping down to the very bottom.</p><p>He landed on his ass, and glared at his best friend, who was standing. </p><p>“I told you to hurry,” he said, smiling.</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>“Just take the stairs next time if you’re that scared.”</p><p>“WE HAVE STAIRS DOWN HERE?”</p><p>“Yeah, there’s like, five other entrances to get down here. Why do you think the pole goes higher? You can access it from the upstairs bathroom,” Izuku pointed out.</p><p>“So why’d you make me take the pole”? Histoshi asked in disbelief.</p><p>“Why do you think? Every second counts. People get hurt and die every second, and if you want to protect them, you can’t waste any time,” Izuku stated. “Before you put on your costume, I’m going to warn you. I’m going to be a lot harsher than usual. Yes, while we were training it was difficult, but that’s because I don’t want you getting hurt on the street. But this time, I’m going to be pushing you harder to hone your instincts and decisions. Remember, civilians come first. Villains second. Any mistake you make, any second of hesitation, I will go over it with you when patrol is over. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Y-yes.”</p><p>Hitoshi didn’t know what to think. He knew that Izuku pushed him hard during training because he didn’t want to fall behind against their future classmates who had physical quirks. But he’d never seen how serious the other boy was during patrol. He usually just brushed it off or talked about something funny that happened.</p><p>“I know what you’re thinking. And apparently it’s not obvious, but being a hero isn’t all fun and games. I’m sure even Aizawa will tell you the same thing the first day of school. Most fights that civilians see aren’t that chaotic and don’t cause much damage, unless you count Endeawhore. But most fights, the dangerous ones, are at night. That’s why there’s more underground heroes. That’s why I’m warning you now, because I don’t want you to get hurt.”</p><p>“I understand.” And he did. He knew that the shorter boy had more experience, and that even though he didn’t know everything, he had complete trust in Izuku. </p><p>“Good. Now try this on and let’s see if it fits.”</p><p> Izuku threw a bag at him. Hitoshi knew that there wasn’t a changing room, so he just started getting undressed right there. As he did so, Izuku pointed out where everything was. Directly across the firefighter pole was a giant screen that was switching between different cameras to show the streets. </p><p>To the right of them lay a training area, complete with mats, punching bags, weapons, and even a small medical area. Although he doubted that it was actually small. To the left looked like an explosion happened multiple times with pieces of metal and wire here and there. While quirks aren’t allowed to be used, weapons are free reign. Which is why Izuku had a lab to build his own weapons. Although what he couldn’t make he did order. From where? Hitoshi had no clue. </p><p>“Does it fit?” Izuku asked. </p><p>“Yeah, but why is mine so casual?” Hitoshi asked, looking down at his black cargo pants and hoodie. “Don’t you have that whole..thing going for you?”</p><p>“It’s because I am still going to be doing my vigilante work during school. But you’re going to stop. Because I can handle myself if I get caught, not that I won’t. Plus, I don’t want to ruin your chances of becoming a hero,” Izuku said. “And it’s not lower quality just because it’s more casual. The cargo pants hold your knives and smoke bombs. Your clothes aren’t flammable whatsoever, and it’s baggy so they can’t get an accurate description of you.”</p><p>“Ok. So should I wear this out when we go pick up the-”</p><p>“Yeah. Might as well. I’ll show you the route I usually take and then we’ll pick up my bike. OH, we also need to go visit a good friend of mine,” Izuku said thoughtfully. </p><p>“Why don’t I have a good feeling about that?” Hitoshi asked nervously. </p><p>“Probably because you won’t like her. You’ll probably tolerate her at most. She’s very...exuberant. Kind of like Present Mic, but for support gear. Times that by a hundred and that’s her,” Izuku said. </p><p>“I feel like I should fear my life.”</p><p>“You should. She’s one of the best though. If I can’t make my gear, I usually go to her. She’s actually going to Yuuei with us, but in the support department,” Izuku said, pulling on a hoodie as well. He walked over to his support table and grabbed something before tossing it to Hitoshi. “Earpiece, we can communicate to each other that way. It’s always on, but there’s a mute button in case something personal comes up or something, I don’t know.”</p><p>“It feels okay,” Hitoshi said, trying to get a feel on the new technology. </p><p>“Cool. You don’t need to wear it now, just keep it in your pockets.”</p><p>Hitoshi nodded and then followed Izuku up a set of stairs. </p><p>“This one leads to the bookcase. Pull three certains books in a certain order and different things happen. I’ll tell you more later. But for now, it’s time to go prepare.”</p><p>~</p><p>“I can’t believe you.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You had this bike and never thought to show it to me until now?” Hitoshi asked. </p><p>“Well, Mei made the cool modifications to it, but she doesn’t really do customizations,” Izuku explained. “Which is why I had to take it to the shop. We’re just visiting her because I got her to make something for you.”</p><p>“You got me a support item?” Hitoshi asked, feeling a bit pleased.</p><p>“Yeah. Since we can’t use our quirks, we have to use support gear. And luckily for us, Hatsume doesn’t really care who she's selling it to as long as it’s for good and it’s interesting enough to catch her attention,” Izuku said, leading Hitoshi into an empty shop. </p><p>“Hastume! I’m here! And I brought fresh meat!” Izuku called out, walking to the back. </p><p>“Are you sure it’s safe here?” Hitoshi asked, looking at the broken glass and burn marks all over the room.</p><p>“Yeah. Those are just from her inventions. Her parents bought this place for her spo she didn’t blow up the house anymore,” Izuku explained.</p><p>“Baby bird! You’re finally here!” A girl with pink dreadlocks burst from one of the backrooms, slamming the door open with so much force that dust fell from the ceilings.Her gaze drifted from Izuku to Hitoshi, and her eyes gleamed. “And you must be the fresh meat!”</p><p>Hitoshi took two steps back and tried to escape while he still could, but it was too late. Using his hesitation as an advantage, she lunged and snatched him by the arm. </p><p>“Let’s go to the back! I’m positive you’re going to love the baby I made you!”</p><p>“BABY?!?!”</p><p>Izuku snorted as he watched his best friend get dragged off like a toy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe you left me with her,” Hitoshi grumbled. </p><p>“I’m surprised you didn’t use your quirk on her to escape,” Izuku laughed. </p><p>“I thought it would be rude! Plus I’m not sure what she would think about once she knew what my quirk is,” Hitoshi whispered, just loud enough for Izuku to hear.</p><p>“Hitoshi, Hatsume only cares about quirks for one reason. To see what kind of support gear works. While some people may think you have a villainous quirk, you need to love it for what it is. Be proud of your quirk,” Izuku said. “After all, look at me. I make people face their own nightmares when I make eye contact with them.”</p><p>The taller boy didn’t question the vigilante as he made his way deep into the auto shop, seeming to know exactly where he was going. Izuku wondered what Hitoshi would think when he saw his bike. He giggled to himself, imagining his reaction to it. After all, even though it was a motorcycle, he technically wasn’t old enough to ride it. But as he was breaking laws already, what’s another one to the list?</p><p>Izuku stopped in front of his bike, which was covered with a sheet. He had brought it in to be painted, not liking the original colors. He pulled off the sheet and marveled at the bike. It was almost like his original one. He did make some changes to it, but overall it was the same. The same design at least. It was red and green, like his own uniform with a yellow R, for his name. He still kept the autopilot feature and added some new things, such as a capture net, retractable spikes on the wheels, and a mini computer, so he could hack and communicate as he drove. </p><p>“What’s with the colors?”</p><p>Izuku didn’t reply, but handed an envelope over to one of the mechanics that had followed him. </p><p>“Thanks. See you next time.”</p><p>“Later kid.”</p><p>Izuku grinned and got on his bike. The moment his fingers wrapped around the bar, it turned on. He revved the engine a few times before putting up the kickstand. </p><p>“Hop on,” Izuku said, smiling. </p><p>Hitoshi didn’t hesitate and got on behind Izuku, although a little awkwardly as he’s never been on a bike before. He wrapped his arms around the smaller and got comfortable.</p><p>“Wait, you have a license, right?” he asked as Izuku started revving the bike. </p><p>“Not in this life.” Izuku turned around and gave Hitoshi a sadistic smile, before riding off.</p><p>“WAIT A MINUTE!”</p><p>~</p><p>“Isn’t this fun?” Izuku laughed, glancing back to look at Hitoshi, who’s grip on him had tightened. </p><p>“LOOK AT WHERE YOU’RE GOING!” Hitoshi yelled. </p><p>“It’s fine, this thing is on autopilot,’ Izuku brushed off. “We’ll pull over for the night and get ready for patrol and I’ll show you how it works.”</p><p>Izuku pulled the motorcycle off to the side and into an alley. He turned it off and waited for Hitoshi to get the feeling back in his legs before continuing.</p><p>“The button on the right handle is a capture net, the button on the left it the spiked wheels. In the middle is a mini computer to hack or communicate. I don’t expect you to learn how to drive it, but it is autopilot. So if things get bad, press the button on your voice modulator and it’ll come to your location. To start it just put the kickstand up and roll it forward and it’ll start from there,” Izuku explained. “And did Mei explain all the features to your new item?”</p><p>“Yeah. It copies the most recent voice it heard and when I talk in it, it replicates that voice. I can also create frequencies to like, break glass and stuff, similar to Present Mic,” Hitoshi explained. </p><p>“Perfect. Now test it out.”</p><p>Hitoshi nodded and pulled the voice modulator over his mouth. He opened his mouth and asked, “You ready to patrol Robin?”</p><p>~</p><p>“Are you ready to patrol Robin?” Dick asked, looking down at Robin.</p><p>The new Robin that is. He smiled when he saw Jason looking pumped in a new Robin outfit. Personally, he liked his own better, but to each their own. </p><p>“Remember, even if you see someone who hurt you before, don’t go after them. It’s not good to hold grudges,” Bruce said, standing off to the side and watching them. “Understand?”</p><p>“Yes,” Jason nodded. </p><p>“If you ever need help, don’t be afraid to ask,” Dick said, ruffling Jason’s hair.</p><p>“Stop it! It takes time to look this good you know,” Jason complained, trying to fix his hair. </p><p>“Looks don’t matter when you’re a vigilante, Robin. No one’s going to know it’s you,” Dick stated, putting on his domino mask. </p><p>“Have you chosen a new name yet?” Bruce asked.</p><p>“Not yet. Names aren’t easy,” Dick answered. </p><p>“If you don’t hurry, the civilains are going to choose a stupid name and you’ll be stuck with it forever,” Bruce warned.  </p><p>“Let’s get this patrol on the road!” Dick said, running to his bike.</p><p>~</p><p>“Robin?” Hitoshi asked.</p><p>“Hmm?” Izuku shook his head when he realized he was reminiscing again. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Let’s get this patrol on the road!”</p><p>Hitoshi knew not to ask questions. He wouldn’t get any answers anyway. He knew it was best to just move on and act like nothing happened. </p><p>Hitoshi nodded and put his hood on. </p><p>“But first. As you now step into the final step of being a vigilante, though only for a short time, I congratulate you as you finish your training. And I welcome you into the Batfamily,” Izuku said, holding out his hands to reveal a Domino mask. </p><p>“Is this for me?” Hitoshi asked, reaching out for it.</p><p>“Yes. You’re one of us now Crow,” Izuku said, giving him a smile. </p><p>“Crow?”</p><p>“Your vigilante name. If you’re fine with it that is.”</p><p>“Yeah, it is,” Hitoshi nodded and lifted the mask to his face. “How’s it look?”</p><p>“Like you belong.” Izuku smiled and didn’t explain. “Now up you go, we have a long night ahead of us.”</p><p>Hitoshi nodded and quickly scaled the building, using the fire escape as he did so. While he was pretty good at parkour, he still needed some help here and there. Completely different from Izuku, who somehow managed to get up all the way without even touching the fire escape.</p><p>“So, are you going to teach me that?” Hitoshi asked. </p><p>“It comes with training and practice,” Izuku shrugged. “I just did it one day and it worked.”</p><p>“Wow, what a great teacher,” Hitoshi snorted. He peered down the alley below them. “Aren’t you worried that’s going to get stolen?”</p><p>“Pfft. As if they could try and steal it. It’s designed so that it only turns on when only certain fingerprints touch it,” he explained, going over his costume to make sure that he had everything. He then looked up and checked the time. “Let’s go. You remember the route?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Also, if you run into Eraserhead do not engage and call for me. You can take the right side, it’s safer as there’s usually a large amount of civilians out and there’s more buildings, so you don’t have to jump so far. Tell me every time you intervene, your location of where it happened and when you finish so that I can call Tsukki. You don’t have to stay on the exact course so long as you’re nearby,” Izuku stated. He stood on one side of the building while Hitoshi walked over to the opposite side. </p><p>“I’m ready when you are.”</p><p>“I’ll see you soon Toshi.”</p><p>~</p><p>The patrol was mostly quiet. Nothing too bad happened, which was what Izuku was hoping for since it was Hitoshi’s first patrol. Didn’t want to overwhelm him or anything. </p><p>By the time they made it back to the house, Hitoshi had successfully arrested three criminals all on his own. Izuku was so proud, he hacked into the city cameras and printed out the picture of Hitoshi taking down his first criminal and framed it on the wall. </p><p>And so, every other night for Hitoshi, he went out on patrol with Izuku. Sometimes they went together, other times they went alone. </p><p>Izuku was so proud of Hitoshi, he decided to get him a present.</p><p>~</p><p>“WE’RE GETTING A CAT?” Hitoshi yelled, looking at the wide selection of cats. </p><p>Izuku had taken them to an adoption center. After seeing how happy Hitoshi was with the cat during the weekend, he thought that it wouldn’t be a bad idea to get their own cat. </p><p>“Mhm. You get to choose too. And all the supplies needed,” Izuku answered. </p><p>Hitoshi didn’t waste any time and started going through all the cats. Izuku sighed, and leaned against the wall. He knew it was going to take forever, but at least he was happy. To his surprise, Hitoshi came back only after ten minutes. </p><p>“I want this one,” he said, holding a black cat with green eyes. </p><p>“Are you sure? You can keep looking. Don’t rush just because of me,” Izuku frowned. </p><p>“No, I want him. He-hhe reminds me of someone,” Hitoshi said, not making eye contact with him.</p><p>“If that’s what you want. Why don’t you get all the supplies and I’ll fill out the paperwork? What name do you want for him?” Izuku asked, reaching out to pet the cat. He smiled when he purred under his hand.</p><p>“Kuroo,” Hitoshi said. “After the volleyball anime you showed me.”</p><p>“Alright then. Kuroo it is,” Izuku agreed. “You have five minutes to choose everything. I’m meeting with someone after. And do be afraid of the price. It’s for the cat after all.”</p><p>Izuku would later regret that statement. When he first saw Hitoshi walking up to the checkout lanes with a cart filled with toys and cat furniture, he knew that they weren’t adopting a cat anymore. They were getting a child. </p><p>After filling out the paperwork to get everything sent to the house, and paying for rush delivery, they made their way back to the streets. There Izuku spent the rest of the walk home watching how happy Hitoshi was with something as simple as a cat. </p><p>~</p><p>He fucked up. He knew he did the moment he realized it was a trap, and that there was no trigger deal. </p><p>Izuku sat in his room, long after Hitoshi had fallen asleep. His shirt was thrown in the laundry basket and he turned to look at himself in the mirror. He wouldn’t be surprised if he had some new scars, it would just blend in with the others that coated his body. Though he wasn’t sure what to say when he would change during gym at school. </p><p>He let out a quiet hiss as the burn ointment he put on stung. </p><p>“You shouldn’t be hiding your pain from them,” a voice said. “They’ll get mad.”</p><p>“You’re one to talk,” Izuku scoffed, not even bothering to look up.</p><p>“Dick-”</p><p>Izuku flinched. He always did whenever he heard his name. Especially since it came from -</p><p>“Bruce, what are you doing here?” Izuku sighed, picking up a roll of bandages to wrap the wound.</p><p>His mentor was standing in the corner of the room, trying to blend in with the shadows, as he often does-did. As he often did. It was a bit funny, seeing him trying to stand comfortably when his muscles obviously didn’t fit in the corner.</p><p>“Why don’t you tell me that? I’m just a figment of your imagination after all,” Bruce shrugged, stepping out from the shadows. He walked over to Izuku and knelt down, getting a look at his wounds. He frowned. “You’re not bandaging them correctly.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Izuku insisted. “And those are old ones. I was going to replace them after I finished these. I’m not a child anymore Bruce.”</p><p>“No, you’re not,” Bruce said, a sad smile on his face. “Which means you have more experience, more knowledge then they do. And you know firsthand, what happens when you hide things from them. Things they deserve to know.”</p><p>“Says the man who never talked about his injuries even after having to almost plan your funeral three times,” Izuku shot back. He started to pull off the old bandages before cleaning the wounds and replacing them.</p><p>“You were too young to understand -”</p><p>“The first time happened when I was nineteen Bruce. I lost my biological parents at a much younger age,” Izuku said. “And you know it.”</p><p>“Which is why I’m telling you this now. So you can learn from my mistakes,” Bruce said. </p><p>“Fine. I hate it when you’re right.”</p><p>“I’m always right.”</p><p>“Alfred says otherwise.”</p><p>Bruce chuckled. </p><p>“Remember, you’re not alone. We’re all here,” Bruce said, placing his fist on Izuku’s chest, over his heart,”with you. No matter what.”</p><p>Izuku lifted his hand to touch the fist, to see if it was real. But the moment he was going to touch it, Bruce disappeared. </p><p>“Always with me,” he said quietly, talking to no one.</p><p>~</p><p>“Problem child.”</p><p>Robin turned around and gave Eraserhead a smirk.</p><p>“Sup ‘raser?” he responded, going back to scanning the streets below.</p><p>“How's that new boy of yours? Crow?”</p><p>“Pfft. You’re not getting anything out of me,” Robin answered, knowing what Eraserhead was trying to do.</p><p>“Anything new?” Eraserhead asked, rolling his eyes and admitting defeat. </p><p>“Not much. But you’re going to have a very interesting class this year, from what I can tell,” Robin responded, a playful smile on his face. </p><p>“And how would you know what type of class I’m going to have?”</p><p>“Now, now Shouta, it’s no fun if I keep giving you all the answers. To be honest, I thought you’d be annoyed by me now.”</p><p>“I’m not annoyed because it means that you trust me,” Aizawa pointed out. “Otherwise you would have continued to call me by my hero name.”</p><p>“I trust you, huh,” Robin said quietly. They sat in silence, observing the streets below them. “I’d like to tell you a story.”</p><p>Aizawa didn’t answer, and Robin took that as a yes.</p><p>“There was a boy, who always wanted to be a hero, but he never had a quirk. Everyone around him treated him like he was worthless, like he shouldn’t have been alive. It doesn’t matter that he was the same as them, just without a quirk. He was bullied everyday of his life when he was announced quirkless. His best friend turned on him, his father left, and his mother...she was no better. She did a good job pretending that it didn’t matter to her, but he knew that she was just as disgusted with him as everyone else was.</p><p>Years passed, and nothing changed. One day, the bullying got worse. It was to the point where the other students left spider lilies on the boy’s desk. And the teachers just turned a blind eye. One day, the boy’s old best friend, who had become his worst bully, told him to take a swan dive off the roof and hope for one in the next life and maybe that way he would become a hero. And he did. He jumped off the roof. And he never regretted it.</p><p>“Did you know, Eraserhead, that quirkless people make up nearly 60% of all suicide rates within the past ten years? Who was going to miss another quirkless person? But luckily for the boy, he was able to prove that he could be a hero, without a quirk. He didn’t prove it to the people who looked down on him, but to the people who believed in him. And in the end, that was all that matters.” </p><p>“I’m glad for him,” Aizawa said, thinking through his words carefully. He knew it was related to him, but he wasn’t sure how. “He was able to overcome the walls that blocked him and do what he was able. But, there’s one thing that I like about the story. It’s that everyone who looked down on the boy was wrong. He isn’t useless and everyone who left missed out on what an amazing person the boy became. Still, it’s the perfect hero story, don’t you think?”<br/>Aizawa glanced to his side and noticed that Robin had a small smile on his face. </p><p>“Funny, everyone I told that story to, laughed. I - thank you, Shouta. I always knew you were a good hero.”</p><p>“Anytime. Anything else you want to get off your chest?”</p><p>“When school starts tomorrow, my identity will be revealed. Though, I’m hoping that you won’t question me until after I’m ready to give you answers,” Robin said quietly. </p><p>“Will you tell me the truth honestly?” Aizawa asked. Though he would have said yes either way.</p><p>“Of course. What do you take me for?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Hitoshi woke up early, excited to start going to Yuuei. By the time he was dressed and ready to go, Izuku had just finished tying up his shoes. Dabi and Toga were still asleep, usually not waking up until later in the day. </p><p>He knew that Izuku was probably just thinking what the day would be like, trying to prepare for anything that could happen. Which left him alone in his thoughts. He wondered who their teacher was, and what their classmates were like. He hoped that they wouldn’t hate him for his quirk. He flinched as he remembered what had happened before. </p><p>“Don’t worry,” Izuku said, speaking for the first time since they left the house. “If anyone bothers you, you know what to do. You know how to defend yourself now.”</p><p>“Y-yeah, you’re right,” Hitoshi responded. He knew better now. He knew how to defend himself, to taunt the other so they attacked first. He could win. </p><p>“Besides, remember what I taught you. This is school, not patrol. You’re allowed to make mistakes because you’re still learning. You don’t have to be perfect. That’s the heroes’ job,” Izuku reminded him. He reached out and grabbed Hitoshi’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. “And what you lack at, you have others there to make up for it. That’s what a team is about. To help you with things you’re bad at. Why do you think Dabi and Toga are part of the team? Dabi is way too noticeable for stealth, and Toga honestly has no idea how to hold back. They balance each other out. We’re a team, Toshi, and you’re not going in there solo. I’m with you.”</p><p>Hitoshi squeezed Izuku’s hand back and nodded. </p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p>~</p><p>Izuku paused once they arrived at the door for Class 1-A. It wasn’t difficult to understand why, there seemed to be several people yelling in the class. But Hitoshi didn’t understand why Izuku paused for a second longer than he should have. </p><p>He didn’t get anymore time to think about it as Izuku opened the door and walked in. </p><p>“-it is highly inappropriate to put you feet on the desk at such a distinguished school-”</p><p>“SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY YOU SHITTY NERD! I’LL PUT MY FEET WHEREVER I WANT!”</p><p>Izuku sighed and used his stealth skills to sit in his seat undetected until he was spotted. Surprisingly,  it wasn’t Bakugo who spotted him first.</p><p>“Grayson!”</p><p>Izuku turned and found himself with a familiar face. </p><p>“Yaoyorozu!” he exclaimed, a smile appearing automatically on his face. “I didn’t expect to see you here! How’d you do it? Which plan did you use?”</p><p>“Of course you’re not going to ask me how I convinced them to let me attend, but rather which ridiculous plan you used,” Yaoyorozu sighed. “And what did I tell you about calling me Momo?”</p><p>“Sorry, it’s the manners that’s been slapped into me,” Izuku laughed. “Anyway, Momo, this is Hitoshi. The one I adopted.”</p><p>“It’s very nice to meet you Shinsou,” Momo said, holding out her hand to greet him.</p><p>“You aren’t going to question the adoption thing?” Hitoshi asked, shaking her hand.</p><p>“If it were coming from anyone other than Grayson, I wouldn’t believe it. But after seeing some of the things he could do, I knew that impossible was a word that didn’t apply to him,” Momo laughed. “I’m sure you’ve had the same experience.”</p><p>“Can I ask you why you call him Grayson?” Hitoshi asked, a little confused. </p><p>“Ah, that’s my business name. My real name is just too...childish. I mean, green valley and people think you’re a pushover. Richard Grayson, people start to respect you,” Izuku shrugged. </p><p>It was partly true. He also didn’t want anyone looking up Midoriya Izuku and finding out who he really was. </p><p>They continued to talk, not noticing how the class filled up with more students. </p><p>Until the door slid open and no one entered. Izuku, a bit suspicious, looked closely and realized that Aizawa was curled up in a yellow sleeping bag and was crawling on the floor like a caterpillar.  He knew that Hitoshi noticed it as well, seeing as how he was frozen in shock when he realized who it was. </p><p>Aizawa looked around the classroom and made eye contact with him. And then with Hitoshi next. It wasn’t a couple seconds later before the rest of the class noticed him. When it was completely silent, only then did Aizawa sit up.</p><p>“It took eight seconds for all of you to notice me. If you’re here to make friends then get out. Becoming a hero means you have no time to waste, not spending time making friendship bracelets. My name is Aizawa Shouta and I’m your homeroom teacher,” he said, pulling out a juice pouch and downing it at once. “Now put on the gym uniforms and meet me outside.”</p><p>Izuku didn’t hesitate to leave his desk, dragging Hitoshi along as he passed his. He snatched two uniforms, not even checking the size but still managing to get it correct anyway and walked Hitoshi to the boy’s changing room. </p><p>“Di-How’d you know where to go? Did you steal the school’s layout plan when you hacked it before?” Hitoshi asked, shocked. </p><p>“Yep. I mean, how else am I going to figure out the best way to escape if it comes to it,” Izuku said, changing into the gym uniform. He pulled the gym shirt over his head and frowned when he looked at Hitoshi. “Why aren’t you changed yet? Don’t you remember what I said about time?”</p><p>“Oh, sorry.” He started to change, but ended up getting stuck a few times in his haste. </p><p>“Calm down. If you panic and rush, you’ll just lose time. Stay calm and think rationally,” Izuku said patiently. </p><p>Hitoshi nodded and started to change correctly, though at a slightly slower pace. </p><p>“Good, now I’m bored. And you didn’t sleep at all last night despite me telling you. So, race you to the field!” Izuku said, basically throwing himself out the window. </p><p>Hitoshi, already knowing what Izuku had planned, merely sighed and walked out through the door. Like a normal person.</p><p>By the time he reached the field, Izuku was doing stretches and Aizawa looked like he regretted waking up in the morning. </p><p>“Why are you here so fast?” Aizawa sighed, ignoring Izuku’s ramblings. </p><p>“You said not to waste time?” Hitoshi replied. “And I thought I’d save you the suffering of dealing with him alone.”</p><p>They both turned to look at Izuku who had started doing flips. </p><p>“Does he do this often?” Aizawa asked, wanting to crawl back into his sleeping bag.</p><p>“This is what he calls his stretches,” Hitoshi drawled. “And don’t ask why. I- the explanation is just more mumbling than anything else.”</p><p>“Noted.” A pause. “Is he this eccentric too?”</p><p>“This is one of his better days. I think he’s actually trying and not just showing off,” Hitoshi responded. “Probably trying to impress you.”</p><p>“If this is you trying to give me a hint, I got it,” Aizawa said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Oh, good. I thought I’d have to show up in costume,” Izuku said, but still continuing with his stretches.</p><p>The two stood in silence, watching Izuku finish his stretches as the class came out one by one. When he saw the first student emerging, he changed his routine to something more basic. Like doing the splits.</p><p>“Woah dude! How are you doing that?” a blonde boy with a black streak in his hair asked. </p><p>Kaminari Denki, quirk Electrification. IQ level could be a bit higher, but need to take in consideration drawbacks of quirk. Fries the brain. Also to take in consideration, learning disabilities caused by said drawback. Personality wise, pretty chill, closer to what one would consider a class clown, but doesn’t do it for comedy, but that’s just who he is. References Tik tok a lot from Youtube compilations.</p><p>Izuku and Hitoshi mentally went over their notes about their fellow students. It was mainly due to getting a better understanding on what type of class it was. Plus it was an analysis practice for Hitoshi. </p><p>“I started gymnastics at a young age, and I liked the way it felt, so I continued it by myself, even after classes ended,” Izuku lied easily. It was a complete lie. He did start circus training at a young age, but it was never really a class. And he did use his acrobatic training often as a vigilante. “Plus I think it would be useful for a hero. You can’t just rely on pure strength.”</p><p>“Do you think I can learn?” Denki asked, his eyes glittering with hope.</p><p>Hitoshi’s eyes widened and he whipped his head around to see Izuku’s eyes slightly widen with mischief.</p><p>“Nope! At this point, him doing the splits is because he likes to show off. I mean, how often do you see a guy do the splits?” Hitoshi said hurriedly, not giving Izuku the chance to reply. </p><p>He remembered the first and last time he asked the same question. He never realized it would lead to him doing the splits as low as he could before Izuku jumped on his shoulders with all his weight to push him down, forcefully completing the rest of the splits. Hitoshi shuddered, the pain coming back with the memory.</p><p>Denki pouted but understood. </p><p>“So, when do you think we’ll st-”</p><p>“We’re being watched,” Izuku said, jumping back up to his feet and looking around. His eyes, no longer playful, but sharp and calculating, scanned the surrounding environment. He frowned when he saw some bright yellow hair sticking out from behind a few trees. Annoyance ran through him as he realized what he was looking at. “Sensei? Should I be worried that someone is trying, but desperately failing to hide behind that tree?”</p><p>Aizawa sighed. </p><p>“He’s a new staff member here, and is probably lost. He’s very...just ignore him and hope he doesn’t come over. That’s what I’m doing at least,” Aizawa muttered before turning to the rest of the class. “That took seventeen minutes. I hope you remembered what I said about wasting time in class earlier, because I won’t repeat it. Maybe after you were too late you’ll realize that villains won’t wait for you.”</p><p>The class seemed embarrassed, some not making eye contact with the teacher while others seemed to be berating themselves. </p><p>“Anyway, we’re going to be having a quirk apprehension test. Bakugo, step in the circle,” Aizawa said, tossing the ball to the blonde boy. “What was your score for the ball throw in middle school?” </p><p>“67 meters,” Bakugo grunted. </p><p>“Try it with your quirk.”</p><p>Bakugo grinned and tightened his grip on the ball. He pulled his arm back and threw it, using his explosions to propel it even further. Izuku noticed how he gritted his teeth, as if to stop himself from yelling something. He wondered why as he knew Bakugo never held himself back, for anything. </p><p>“705 meters,” Aizawa said, holding up a machine that displayed the number. “Like I said, you’ll be able to use your quirks.”</p><p>“Wow, we get to use our quirks!”</p><p>705 meters? That’s amazing.”</p><p>“This is going to be so much fun!”</p><p>“Fun? You think this is fun? The person who comes last will be expelled,” Aizawa said, nonchalantly. He waited for them to finish protesting before replying. “Soon, you’ll realize that the difference between Yuuei and any other school is that we push you to your limits. I'll push you even further and break those boundaries. Yuuei is a school where you’ll always be getting better. Some of you will still be here by the end of the year, and some of you won’t. It would be wise of you to give it your all. Oh yeah, the person who gets last place will be expelled.”</p><p>“You’ll do fine Hitoshi,” Izuku whispered, despite their classmate’s loud protests. He had noticed how Hitoshi had started panic. “In fact, you’ll probably be his favorite seeing as how you remind him of himself.”</p><p>“Yeah, because he has such a joyful attitude,” Hitoshi shot back, feeling himself calm down a bit. </p><p>“You won’t get last place. After all, if you did, I’d worry more about the punishment I’ll be giving you.”</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, the only thing Hitoshi had to worry about was the endurance test. Though it was only due to the fear of not being able to keep up with Izuku. He always thought that being able to keep up with the other meant that he was good enough, that he deserved to be there.  And while he knew that he lacked in most areas compared to him, he was able to keep up with Izuku in his endurance. </p><p>Although, he didn’t realize that it was good enough to outlast the fuel in a motorbike that Yaoyorozu created using her own quirk. He noticed that Aizawa was looking at them curiously, but wasn’t exactly sure why. What he was more concerned about was that Bakugo had noticed Izuku. But he wasn’t doing anything about it. He looked like he could blow any second, and Hitoshi really wanted to be prepared for what was to come.</p><p>“Midoriya, step up,” Aizawa said, tossing the ball to the student.</p><p>~</p><p>Aizawa would call himself a smart person, but he wasn’t the smartest. There were a lot of things he didn’t understand. He didn’t understand when the rat bastard told him that he had hired All Might and was now his teaching assistant. He didn’t understand how a quirk could be passed on, nor the history of said quirk. He didn’t understand when Toshinori said Midoriya Izuku was quirkless, despite having seen the boy use his quirk during the physical exam. He didn’t understand when he came to the field, only to find said boy doing stretches as if he knew what was happening already.</p><p>“Midoriya, step up,” he said, tossing the ball to the boy. He knew that no one was capable of faking a quirk, not with him around. Not to mention that he can’t ignore the accusation of faking a quirk, especially not from All Might. So he kept an eye on the boy. </p><p>He was quite impressed. The boy had yet to use his quirk once, and yet he was topping the charts. Even if the boy didn’t have a quirk, he’d still insist on keeping him in his class. He had potential. </p><p>But he still needed to see if the boy had a quirk or not. Just so Toshinori would stop bothering him about it. He sighed when he remembered that the other was watching them.</p><p>If Robin really was quirkless, then the case had to be dropped. The definition of vigilantism by law was public quirk use. The law did not apply to him. And for all the fights that he did, if the villains made the first move, then he was acting in self-defense. </p><p>Aizawa watched as Izuku put his right arm backward, gearing up to throw it. He sighed as he used his capture weapon to stop him.</p><p>“Midoriya, while I know you’re doing well on the assessment without using your quirk, you do have to use your quirk so I can see what your limits are,” Aizawa drawled, wanting to rub his eyes.</p><p>“But sensei, you said that we were able to, not that we had to. Not to mention, that I don’t know how to use my quirk all that well. You see, I didn’t know I had until the day of the entrance exam,” Izuku said, quite calm. He knew Shouta wouldn’t just expel him. He finally had him where he wanted him after all. </p><p>Aizawa sighed and walked a bit further from the class, so that no one could overhear their conversation.</p><p>“Look, we had received a comment stating that you were quirkless, and were attending the school with a fake quirk,” Aizawa sighed, knowing that this was pointless. “I need to confirm your quirk, which is why I had to stop you.”</p><p>“I see,” Izuku said, understanding. “I grew up quirkless, until I was 14. It was a trauma manifested quirk. I know how to use it, but don’t use it often unless the situation calls for it. Like the day of the entrance exam.”</p><p>“But I still need to confirm at this moment that you have a quirk,” Aizawa said. “For paperwork.”</p><p>“It was from All Might wasn’t it?” Izuku asked, rolling his eyes. “What an ass. Yeah, sure. Whatever. Just don’t regret it.”</p><p>“Regret wha-” </p><p>Aizawa’s eyes dilated, and he started breathing faster. He started to grow a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead as he watched the horrors in front of him. He couldn’t take it. He didn’t want to watch it happen. It couldn’t happen. It couldn’t -</p><p>Then, out of nowhere, it stopped.</p><p>“Hitoshi, make him forget what he saw, but still have the same reaction,” a voice said. </p><p>Aizawa let out a sigh and sat up. </p><p>“You really don’t mess around with those eyes, huh?” he groaned. </p><p>“Can’t really stop it. Or maybe I haven’t for a reason,” Izuku laughed. “Anyway, that a good enough example?”</p><p>“Whatever. Just don’t use that on your classmates.”</p><p>“No promises.”</p><p>“Just get back to the rest of the class.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After being dismissed for lunch, Izuku sat down with his lunch only to find the empty table he was sitting at was not filled. Hitoshi was automatically sitting on his right.Yaoyorozu was sitting across from him, untying her lunch. Hatsume Mei was on his left, talking about her new baby. And Hagakure was sitting next to Hitoshi, but didn’t seem to realize it. </p><p>“So, Hagakure, why’d you decide to sit here?” Izuku asked. </p><p>“I wanted to touch the floof of your hair,” she answered. </p><p>“Sure, knock yourself out,” he shrugged, starting to eat. “And no, Hatsume. I’m not letting you create a laptop that can disassemble and be recreated into a gun with the keys being the bullets. That will take forever to dismantle. But I will let you create a laptop where each key is a button to a chemical, allowing the user to create treatments and medicine on the spot. Similar to Honey Lemon’s purse in Big Hero 6. I’ll send you the movie so you can use it for reference.”</p><p>In the middle of him talking to Mei,he felt a soft hand running through his hair. </p><p>“How do you get it so soft?” Hagakure whispered. </p><p>“Anything I get chemically in this house, I get from Momo,” he answered. “There’s nothing like the best.”</p><p>“If you like, I can make you some. It would really be no trouble. I make them all in bulk to get it out of the way with,” Momo offered. </p><p>Izuku rolled his eyes when he noticed what Momo was doing. There was a reason he befriended her after all. She grew up in a very rich family who had many connections. She had spent her whole life around them. She knew how to play them like a fiddle. So during a dinner that they both attended, he made an offer and she accepted. Now, Yaoyorozu Momo was more than just a pretty daughter. She was the supplier for the Teen Titans. </p><p>He was hesitant about naming their group that, but knew that it was the only name he could give it. He was a teenager and a Robin, therefore part of the Teen Titans. </p><p>Mei was the engineer. Anything you needed, she could make it, given enough time. She was crazy and dedicated, which was exactly what Izuku needed. </p><p> </p><p>Count them and the other two, he had a full team. He was quite happy with the way things turned out.  Although, he was hoping to find someone more versatile with their quirk. </p><p>And that was when he saw who he was looking for. </p><p>~</p><p>Robin landed on top of the building he usually met Eraserhead at, with Crow landing softly just behind him. </p><p>“I can’t believe I’m meeting the Eraserhead,” Crow whispered excitedly. </p><p>“He’s literally our homeroom teacher,” Robin said, rolling his eyes. </p><p>“Okay, but that’s different! I wasn’t a vigilante then! And I thought you said I was going to stop the whole vigilantism thing?” Crow frowned, tilting his head to the side. </p><p>“That was the plan, but I have a feeling that I’m going to need you on the field soon, and I’d rather have you prepared,” Robin replied, listening to the rustling sounds as his cape flapped through the wind. </p><p>“So, Midoriya Izuku, missing child for ten months, is Robin,” a voice behind them drawled. </p><p>They both turned, already aware of the pro-hero who was hiding in the shadows. However, Hitoshi only noticed him after he heard Aizawa silently laughing.</p><p>“To be fair, I’m emancipated,” Robin pointed out, taking off his domino mask. “Legally and everything.”</p><p>“Your mother doesn’t even remember signing the papers,” Aizawa retorted.</p><p>“She was intoxicated, what can I say?” Robin shrugged. “Signature is still a signature. Plus, you know what they say, the truth comes out when you’re drunk. Should’ve seen how fast she grabbed the pen. Couldn’t wait to get rid of me. Anyway, that’s Crow. Also known as Shinsou Hitoshi.”</p><p>“So, do you want to explain anything to me, Problem Child?”</p><p>“While I do have a quirk, I would like to be considered quirkless in Yuuei,” Izuku said, dropping the pleasantries. “I have never used my quirk as a vigilante and I don’t intend to use it as a hero. Regardless of what others think, I’m going to be the first quirkless hero. I’ve already talked to Nezu about it, and it intrigued him enough to agree, though  I doubt he told you.”</p><p>“I believe that it has to do with your tragic backstory, as you call it, that you won’t tell me yet,” Aizawa concluded. “Fine, but when I do unlock that story, I expect every detail. And I’ll keep your quirk secret. Also, All Might still doesn’t believe you have a quirk. I’ll be sure to inform the others of your situation as well.”</p><p>“I’m not surprised,” Izuku muttered. </p><p>“So, uh, where does that leave this whole, vigilante thing?” Hitoshi asked. </p><p>“He can’t stop us. Because we’re not vigilantes. Not by law anyway,” Izuku said cherrily. “And since he’s not gonna try and stop us now we can do as we please!” </p><p>“No, that is not what that means!” Aizawa said, only to sigh when he saw Robin had already run away to find crime, with Crow trailing behind him. He started to run after then only to rethink everything. Why was he following a 14 year old boy to fight crime? He was the licensed hero. But he was too lazy to care. </p><p>It didn’t take long before they came upon a crime. With the three of them working together, the night went by fast. Aizawa didn’t miss the chance and used the time to confirm what he knew about Robin. </p><p>One, he was a very good analyst. He was able to break down quirks and use them to his advantage in record time. Two, he was a natural leader. He took charge with ease and had no problem telling Aizawa what to do despite the age gap. Three, he would be an amazing hero once he got his license. </p><p>Every move he made was calculated. Each move he made flowed right into the next, as if following out a plan. And he made sure to prioritize the right things. Making sure the victims, or anyone in the vicinity was safe, before taking down the villain. </p><p>Not to mention his first aid knowledge and how he helped the victim calm down enough to function again. </p><p>The kid would be a force to reckon with if he decided to become a daytime hero.</p><p>~</p><p>“I AM HERE, WALKING IN LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!”</p><p>Izuku wanted to leave and just be gone. He had nothing to learn from that moron and would rather spend the lesson in solitary confinement, but here he was, watching an All Might muscle show.</p><p>The cheers and excited whispers from the others suggested otherwise. Even Bakugo, who seemed to be ignoring his presence, was frozen still in shock.</p><p>He paused when All Might told them to go to the gym, changed into their hero costume. </p><p>“Excuse me, All Might-sensei?” Izuku called out, frowning. “May I ask what the lesson plan for today is?”</p><p>He saw All Might’s brow twitch in annoyance and secretly loved it.</p><p>“We will be having an indoor battle trial! To see how well your costume works for you!” All Might answered.</p><p>“On the syllabus it says it’s a presentation though?” Izuku frowned. </p><p>“I decided to change it a little bit. I believe a more hands on lesson would be a much better lesson than a boring little powerpoint!” All Might replied. </p><p>“Is it actually alright if I go to the support course instead? I believe they may have had some wrong interpretations from my notes.”</p><p>“Of course! Now, everyone else to the gym!”</p><p>Izuku waited for the rest of the class to follow out and saw who stayed behind with him. He wasn’t surprised to see Momo, Hitoshi and Hagakure.</p><p>“Okay, perfect. Momo, Hagakure, I’m glad the both of you have decided to stay back,” Izuku said. He walked over to both their desks and grabbed their case that held their costume and threw them out the window. “Both of those were horrible designs and Mei is already creating your new ones that I designed.”</p><p>“Was mine really that bad?” Momo asked, frowning. </p><p>“Momo, you know how backless dresses are a thing? Imagine that, as a shirt, and instead of the back it’s the front. Your...milk machines...would be handing out…” Izuku said, awkwardly. Goddamnit. He was a twenty eight year old man and he couldn’t even say the word boob in front of her. “And Hagakure, yours was literally gloves. There are ways to use your quirk to have an effect on your costume as well.”</p><p>“So, what are we going to be doing then?” Hagakure asked.</p><p>“We’re going to be visiting the support course because we need to make sure everything is fine. Plus, I need to check on some stuff Mei is working on. I don’t think she fully understood what I wanted,” Izuku said, grabbing his notebook from his backpack. </p><p>It didn’t take long for them to find the support course, seeing as how Izuku remembered the entire floor plan of the school. He also didn’t seem to disurbed by all the explosion noises coming from behind a steel door.</p><p>He merely skipped in.</p><p>“Meimei! What did you do?” Izuku asked, staring at the monstrosity that was sitting on her lab desk. </p><p>“Are-are you here to save us?” another student asked, head peeking up from behind a desk.</p><p>“Yep. Mei, you can’t just make a robot that throws bombs everywhere. That’s hardly useful,” Izuku scolded. He picked up said robot with ease and threw it out the window. “Hope that doesn’t hit anything important. Anyway, have you finished the speakers yet?”</p><p>“Of course I have! What do you take me for? Those losers?” Mei, gesturing towards her scared classmates. </p><p>“Where’s Powerloader?” Izuku asked, looking around the room. </p><p>“He’s knocked out somewhere. A bomb detonated near his head,” Mei shrugged. </p><p>“Hitoshi, go make sure he’s alive. I don’t want to deal with paperwork like last time. Anyway, we’re here to test out their new costumes,” Izuku answered.</p><p>“The cases are underneath the table, and it’s just as you requested. For Yaoyorozu, a backless red halter top, with a collar that can produce and retract a cape to cover back when not using quirk. A utility belt for weapons and snacks to replenish fat cells. Black leggings created with fabric that allow created items to pass through when manifested. Combat boots with steel toed boots and extra durable laces. Everything fireproof and bulletproof,” Mei said, kicking the case out towards Momo. “Cape can also be removed from the collar and used as a shield. Fingerless gloves that can create an electric current, disabling the attacker. For the weapons, I’ll leave that to Izuku to handle.”</p><p>“For Hagakure, a black jumpsuit that can turn invisible at will. This is used by using a mental link as we’ve combined your DNA into the outfit. You just need to practice with it and you should be fine. The belt can be used in multiple ways, such as a rope, cuffs, it can straighten into a staff and even be taken apart to use as escrima sticks. Combat boots are the same as Yaoyorozu. The fabric of your costume can be used as a bomb in case of an emergency, just read the instructions in the case.”</p><p>“Get dressed, and how’s Powerloader?” Izuku asked, turning to look at Hitoshi. </p><p>“He’s alive. Just unconscious. I don’t see any other signs of injury. Might have a slight ringing or deafness in his ear for a while after he wakes up though,” Hitoshi said.</p><p>“Good. Now get dressed in your uniform. We’re going to be running some tests,” Izuku said. He then turned towards the support students. “You should pay attention as well. When designing hero costumes, you should apply these tests to it to make sure that they are fully capable of withstanding anything in the field.”</p><p>~</p><p>Powerloader groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. What happened? The last thing he remembered was going over the syllabus before bombs started detonating everywhere. </p><p>BOMBS?!</p><p>He sat up and wondered how long he was out and if everyone was alright. He was greeted by the sigh of his entire class and some other students watching a clip of Aizawa yelling at All Might. </p><p>He lied back down and wondered when the dream would be over.</p><p>~</p><p>It was lunch when it happened. The group, deciding to stay in class to go make plans for the night, turned to look at Izuku when the alarm sounded. </p><p>“Close the doors and windows, make sure they’re locked. Brace something heavy against the door and make sure the windows are covered. You can leave the lights on, it doesn’t matter, just don’t let us be seen from the outside,” Izuku ordered. He quickly pulled out his laptop and started going through the cameras, trying to find out what happened. “Be prepared to fight if necessary, and if you don’t have a weapon on you, Momo can make you some.”</p><p>The others nodded and went to work, making sure that each exit was secure and that it held.</p><p>“Hagakure, if anything happens, run and get a teacher. You’d be the only one that could leave undetected,” Izuku said, frowning when he just realized it was the press. He sighed. “Guards down, it’s just the press.”</p><p>Izuku typed a little longer on the laptop and the alarm turned off. </p><p>“Good reaction time. I don’t have a good feeling about the alarm, but there’s nothing we can do about it now,” Izuku said, dissatisfied. “I’ll look into it overnight and see what I can find. Anyway, we’re meeting up tonight. Things have been weird lately and I’d like to see if there’s anything that we’ve missed. Plus you need to learn the escape plans.”</p><p>~</p><p>“Izuku?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Is that...a design for a flying bus?”</p><p>“Yep. don’t worry, Mei and I snuck into the school overnight to add that function to the school buses.”</p><p>“I-i see.”</p><p>~</p><p>“How do you plan on getting everyone off the roof of the bell tower? You just ended it at ‘reach the top.’”</p><p>“At the top is the control panel. The four of us, including Mei, will have a key that will turn the bell tower into a rocket and will relocate to a safe location.”</p><p>“Oh. A...a rocket. How….unique.”</p><p>~</p><p>“Is this just plans for a food war?” </p><p>“Oh, yeah. I just thought it’d be fun to do. One day, I want to say that I took out bad guys with mashed potatoes.”</p><p>“Mood.”</p><p>~</p><p>“Aren’t you excited?” Uraraka said, turning to Izuku who was next to her. “It’s the Space Hero, Thirteen!”</p><p>“I take it that you’re a fan?” Izuku replied. </p><p>“Mhm! They inspired me to become a hero as well,” she answered, stars in her eyes. “I can’t believe they’re going to be teaching us on rescue training.”</p><p>“Sometimes it’s easy to forget that we’re learning from proheros,” Izuku chuckled. “Especially looking at Aizawa-sensei.”</p><p>“I also really like your outfit Midoriya!” she said. “Especially the mask. I don’t think I’ve seen anything like it before.”</p><p>“It’s nothing special,” Izuku said truthfully. And it wasn’t. It was just his regular Robin vigilante outfit. </p><p>“I’m sad that you weren’t able to attend the lesson with All Might sensei and practice with us,” she said guiltily. “I didn’t think it was fair that you missed out on the exercise just because the support company messed up.”</p><p>“It’s fine, really. I had some complicated notes written down,” he said.</p><p>He paused. Something didn’t seem right. He quickly excused himself and made his way over to Hitoshi, who was standing by himself. Although Hagakure, having seen his expression, started making her way over as well.  </p><p>Momo wasn’t able to leave, as she was stuck in a conversation, but one look from her and he knew that she would be listening in on the comms. </p><p>“Something is off. My bat senses are tingling,” Izuku muttered once he and Hagakure reached Hitoshi. </p><p>“You know, I actually looked that up, and you’re saying it wrong. It’s spidey senses,” Hagakure mentioned, although she took out a knife and started to sharpen it. </p><p>Neither of the boys blinked at her action.</p><p>“It’s from Spiderman, but I’m not associated with spiders, I’m associated with bats. Plus, if I change the word, I will never be charged for copyright,” Izuku shrugged. “Keep your eyes open and be prepared for anything.”</p><p>He turned and looked over at Aizawa to see if he noticed if anything was off, but the man was in a conversation with Thirteen. If he read his lips correctly, Aizawa was asking about All Might, and Thirteen responded that he had used up all his time.</p><p>Damn it. The one time he wanted the shitty hero around and he wasn’t. Just his luck.</p><p>“Everyone gather around!” Aizawa called out, standing near the stairs, next to Thirteen. </p><p>“Hello everyone! As you may know, I’m the Space Hero, Thirteen, and I specialize in rescue,” they introduced, giving them all a small wave. “Now, before we get started I may have one, or two, or three, or several things to teach you before we can start any exercises.”</p><p>Izuku wanted to listen, he really did. But something was wrong. The air had changed. He felt it. He tried to pinpoint where the change had happened, but the area was too big, and there were too many things happening right now. </p><p>It was only when he opened his eyes and saw the purple circle form in the middle of the fountain that he realized that it was already happening. He was too late. And they were being attacked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku is a gen Z at heart, even in the middle of a battle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this chapter, I kind of fluctuate between villains and criminals. This is due to Izuku's ideology of criminals and villains, which he taught his team about. To Aizawa and the rest of the students, they were villains. So depending on who I'm focusing on more at the time, the words will change.<br/>Also, the Teen Titans go by their hero name/vigilante name when in costume because their two personas are different, whereas heroes, they are the same. To be more clear, it's like Endeavor, he's a hero, but everyone knows his real name, his family, etc. Where as Batman, Nightwing, Robin, they are secret identities that no one can ever know. Plus Izuku is paranoid.<br/>Have fun reading! c:<br/>ALSO I DIDN'T KNOW MY ITALICIZED WORDS DIDN'T TRANSFER OVER. I write on google docs and just copy and paste everything. I NEVER realized that it never showed up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Eraserhead, the fountain,” Robin called out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aizawa turned, confused as to what his student was trying to point out, and spotted the mysterious dark purple hole in the middle of the building.  He cursed as he watched as dozens of villains pour out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this part of the exercise?” Kirishima asked, excitedly. He took several steps forward to get a closer look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin wanted to pull his hair out. They were supposed to be doing rescue training. In what part of rescue training includes villains?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sensei, I can’t get a signal to the school,” Kaminari said worriedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If they couldn’t get a signal to the school, and none of the alarms went off, that must mean the signal was being jammed. He quietly ordered Alfred to try and fix it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t something we can just brush off. We’re isolated from the school, the signals are jammed, they have something planned,” Robin muttered to Eraserhead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, three people came out of the hole before it closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s All Might? He’s supposed to be here. It was on the schedule,” the blue haired one rasped. “We went through all that trouble to steal the schedule and he’s not even here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scratched his neck angrily as he waited for an answer. When none came, he turned his red eyes glaring at the students at the entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want with All Might?” Robin asked, his voice unwavering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? What’s this? A little birdie?” the blue haired one asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just a coincidence. The criminals had no idea about his past or his relation to Batman. There was no way. Plus, everyone was dead, so there was no way anyone remembered them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you answer some of my questions, I’ll answer some of yours,” Robin offered. It was a shaky decision, but he wasn’t sure what else to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare,” Aizawa hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was promptly ignored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, I accept your offer. But-” Robin never understood why they always emphasized the “but” - I get to ask first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s All Might?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“According to several news outlets, he’s stopped three potential crimes today. Apparently, saving people when it’s rush hour for patrols is more important than teaching the next generation of heroes,” Robin answered, already having asked Jarvis the question earlier. “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are the League of Villains.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but that’s not what I asked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked who are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can call me Shigaraki,” he replied after an awkward pause.  “What are your thoughts on hero society?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly? It’s fucked up,” Robin said honestly. He ignored the scandalized gasps and whispers from his classmates. “The Hero Commission is corrupt, but talking about it isn’t going to change it. Endeawhore is the number two yet has the highest property damage and civilian injury percentage, even with other top ten heros scores combined. The system is designed to create villains, rather than prevent it. Heroes and the commission are only here to stop crime, not to prevent it from happening, although that is somewhat close to what underground heroes do. If hero society was really created to stop all possible crime from happening, they would start at the core, but they don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems you agree with -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, I’m starting with the man in the mirror, and I’m asking him to change his ways. And no message could have been any clearer, if you want to make the world a better place, then look at yourself and make that change,” Robin quoted. He really hopes he won’t get copyrighted for it. “If you really want to prove your point and change the hero commission and our society, you have to start with yourself first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re quite interesting. Kurogiri, get rid of everyone but him,” Shigaraki ordered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mist man, Kurogiri bowed before warping out of sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Robin asked, eyes scanning the area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if All Might will show up if we start killing some kids?” Shigaraki chuckled, his eyes gleaming bright red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thirteen, evacuate with the students!” Eraser yelled, pulling on his goggles. He prepared himself to fight when he was stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eraser, you can’t go in. You don’t work well in large groups!” Robin warned, not wanting the hero to become injured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A good hero always has more than one trick up their sleeve,” Eraserhead responded, before jumping into action anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone, head this way!” Thirteen called out, trying to herd everyone to the doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were stopped when Kurogiri appeared in front of the doors, blocking off the exits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I can’t let you leave. At first we weren’t going to hurt you, only threaten you to stay out of the way, but seeing as how All Might is not here, our plans have changed,” the criminal announced. “Which means now, I’ll scatter you all over the building!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin tried to move, only to be blocked by the other fellow students. He saw Crow’s worried face as he fell - and suddenly, he was drowning. He tried to orientate himself and find air, only to find himself faced with a criminal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes and started to fight back when something wrapped around his waist and pulled him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was yeeted backwards until he was out of the water and landed on something wooden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that Midoriya, kero. Are you alright?” a voice asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine Asui,” he replied. “And please, in costume please call me Robin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I would like you to call me Tsu in return, kero,” she croaked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wiped the water off his face and got to his feet. It seems that he and Tsu were warped to the shipwreck zone. Seeing as how they sent her in particular to an area that was beneficial to her quirk, frog-like abilities, they obviously didn’t know anyone’s quirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we the only ones here?” he asked, counting all the criminals in the water that surrounded them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems so. I believe the others were spread around the building, kero,” she answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Status report,” he said, turning on his comms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m still at the front with the warp criminal,” Crow responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m in the mountain zone with Jirou and Kaminari,” Swan called. “We’re surrounded. Jirou can’t keep attacking alone, and Kaminari doesn’t know how to aim.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Landslide zone with Todoroki, although it doesn’t seem like he needs my help,” Hummingbird responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crow, keep an eye on the warper. Swan, use your head. You and Kaminari’s quirk can become offensive if you use the right items. If you still can’t figure it out, use a gun as a last resort, but don’t kill. Hummingbird, go around the other zones and help anyone else that needs it,” Robin ordered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swan knew “if you still can’t figure it out” was Robin’s way of saying that if you couldn’t then you failed to live up to his expectations. And that was the worst feeling in the world. He had chosen them for a reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Avoid the ruins zone though, Bakugo is there and it sounds like he’s more than capable,” Crow advised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everyone alright, kero?” Tsu asked. She had been silently standing next to him the whole time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone was spread out, you're right,” he told her. “I’m going to hotwire this boat. I need you to keep them distracted. Just keep taunting them, and if anything, throw these bombs at them,” Robin said, before disappearing within the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsu turned back to villains and then glanced down at the pile of bombs in her hands. She hoped Robin knew what he was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swan tried to think while deflecting the criminals' attacks. Jirou’s quirk couldn’t work without them being affected either, and Kaminari didn’t know how to aim with his quirk. And she didn’t even want to think about the last option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His quirk was electrification. What amplified electricity? Water? She couldn’t make that. Metal! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cover me, I’ve got an idea!” she called out, ducking behind the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jirou didn’t hesitate to use her soundwaves to attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quickly scarfed down some granola bars before closing her eyes and focusing on making a chainmail blanket. It was heavy and took up most of her energy, but it was done. She quickly loaded it in the Anything Can Launch-er and aiming it above the criminals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch your heads!” she yelled before pulling the trigger. Thankfully, she calculated it correctly. Due to the heavy weight of the chain mail, aiming a bit higher was better. Giving herself an advantage was what they wanted. “Kaminari, use your quirk on the chain mail! But try to limit it to like, 200?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-i’ll try,” Kaminari said, uncertainly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If she remembered correctly, he couldn’t handle the output of his quirk. She made a mental note to inform Robin about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cover your eyes!” Swan warned Jirou, protecting their eyes from any damage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the light died away, Swan looked up and was relieved to see that most of the criminals had been taken out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We-are we safe?” Jirou asked, peeking between her fingers. She seemed mildly impressed that Kaminari was able to control his voltage somewhat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. There are still many criminals located within the building. Go to the entrance with most of the class,” Swan said, updating Robin on their current situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that by the way?” Kaminari asked, gesturing to the weapon Swan was holding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Anything Can Launch-er made by Hatsume Enterprises. Our motto is </span>
  <b>
    <em>‘Wow! It didn’t explode!’</em>
  </b>
  <span>” she said, remembering to wink and add a smile gleam at the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were about to leave when something started to pop out of the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swan, acting purely out of instinct, aimed a tranq dart at the criminal that was trying to reveal themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All three of them stood around the unconscious villain, half out of the ground, looking like he was a human plant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go?” Jirou asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hummingbird watched as Swan and the other two ran up to the main group, looking relatively unscathed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had located Mashirao, Tokoyami and Koda from their respective places and regrouped at the entrance as well. She tried not to think about how their teacher was fighting for their lives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re all together,” she informed Robin, keeping note of how Bakugo and Kirishima were at the edge of the group. They were watching Eraserhead fight and looked like they wanted to join in, but Thirteen prevented them from doing so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you..mean…,” Hummingbird trailed off when she heard a loud revving sound coming closer. “INCOMING!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quickly dodged out of the way of the incoming boat, which Robin somehow hotwired to be able to move on land. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEY MISTY BITCH!” Robin yelled, shouldering a large weapon. “SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled the trigger and they all watched in slow motion as the missile blew apart the door, the debris hitting Kurogiri in the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WAS THAT A FUCKING GRENADE LAUNCHER?” Aizawa yelled, his capture weapon slamming two villains together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Of course not. It was a rocket launcher. There’s no way a grenade would detonate that fast,” Robin responded, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. “It was made by Hatsume Enterprises, where the slogan is </span>
  <b>
    <em>‘Wow! It didn’t explode!’</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...what are you?” the blue haired villain asked, his voice rasping. “What did you do to Kurogiri?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Swan, Hummingbird, plan 23b,” Robin ordered, not answering the criminal. “Crow, help Eraser with the fodder. We won’t be needing a signal anymore. Teen Titans, go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone get out of the building!” Swan yelled, trying to find everyone through the smoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move it people! Go go go!” Hummingbird shouted, pulling other students out from any debris that might have hit them. After giving them a quick lookover, she sent them on their way and moved to the next person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the smoke cleared, everyone made a dash to the doors. Thirteen wanted to stay behind, but was persuaded into supervising their escape. Luckily, the debris from the broken doors seemed to have incapacited the villain, seeing as he was nowhere to be found.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uraraka, I need you to use your quirk on Todoroki. Iida, put on these ice skates,” Swan instructed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hummingbird was tying a continuous rope around everyone’s waist, and seemed to have an order in who was tied. Iida was at the very front with Kirishima, Bakugo, Aoyoma, while at the end was Asui, Shouji, Sero and Tokoyami. A little further behind them was Thirteen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swan was creating ice skates and passing them out to everyone else in the class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iida, I need you to use your quirk and run straight to the school,” Swan ordered. “You’re going to be holding Todoroki, while he uses his quirk and ices the road in front of you. Bakugo, Aoyoma, you’ll be using your quirks to propel him even faster. We need to inform the teachers right away. Kirishima, I’m sorry, but you’re going to be blocking Bakugo’s quirk from the rest of us. Sero, Asui, Tokoyami and Shoji, your job is to catch anyone that might come loose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you don’t mean -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you have great balance everyone!” Hummingbird yelled from her invisible spot next to Iida. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then that everyone noticed the giant cannon in her arms. And the end of the rope was inside as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A giant cannon launcher! It’s made by Hatsume Enterprises, where our slogan is </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Wow! It didn’t explode!’</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hagakure, are you COMPLETELY SURE THIS IS SOMETHING YOU WANT TO DO? THINK THIS THROUGH CAREFULLY.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, my mind is going one mile an hour. But you guys should pray I tied the rope on correctly,” Hummingbird laughed before pulling the trigger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FUCK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the cannon shot, yanking everyone forward, Todoroki quickly used his quirk and iced the road. Iida followed suit and turned on his engines and started to run. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re never going to survive!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense! You’re only saying that because no one ever has.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Todoroki, use your fire and burn the rope so we’re not connected to the cannonball anymore. Otherwise we’ll be forced to stop!” Swan yelled, doing her best to help her fellow classmates gain their balance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todoroki let out a ‘tch’ before aiming an icicle at it and cut the rope off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HOW’D YOU PLAN THIS SO FAST?” Iida yelled from the front.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s always a plan,” Swan replied, wincing as she watched Kirishima get blasted with Bakugo’s quirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned and looked back to see Thirteen just being dragged along. Uraraka must have used her quirk on the pro hero as well, seeing as how they were floating in the air instead of skating with them. She pulled out her phone and took a picture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin slowly walked off the ship, eyes darting from place to place as he assessed the situation. He sighed and put two fingers to his mouth before letting out a long, high pitched whistle. When he stopped, no one said anything, not sure if it was meant to do anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, for someone who’s trying to kill All Might, you’re doing a piss job at it,” Robin mused, ignoring the past twenty seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Language!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is no one going to comment that Aizawa just said ‘language’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You-you’re ruining EVERYTHING!” Shigaraku yelled, his scratching getting worse. “NOMU! GET RID OF HIM!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin almost didn’t dodge in time. Keyword: almost. Luckily for him, he was always light on feet, and growing up with the Flash helped improve his speed even more. That’s how he found himself barely a foot away from the crater that the Nomu smashed into the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t seem to be a speed quirk,” he muttered, trying to figure out how it was so strong. “Enhanced strength? Most likely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin jumped and narrowly avoided a punch. He pulled out he Escrima sticks and </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? It seems that you’ve figured out one of its quirks already,” Shigaraki stated with glee. He seemed to like being better than everyone else. Robin wondered if he and Bakugo met each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of its quirks?” Robin repeated back. “Does that mean it has more than one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Observant, aren’t you? Yes, Nomu here has three quirks. He was specifically designed to beat All Might after all,” Shigaraki bragged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see how it’s designed to beat All Might,” Robin mused, eyeing it. “But you made one mistake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? And what’s that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not designed to beat me,” Robin said, his grin feral. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leapt into battle, using his Escrima sticks to keep the Nomu far enough so that it wasn’t able to cause any lasting damage. It also didn’t help how he would give the Nomu a shock using the taser in the sticks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Regeneration?” he muttered, watching how the taser wound healed itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He took the chance and threw a Wing Ding at Shigaraki’s feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It exploded and created burns on Shigaraki’s legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why you little-” Shigaraki, enraged that Robin was outmaneuvering his Nomu, joined in on the fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily for Robin, Shigaraki didn’t really know how to fight. In fact, he was merely trying to use his quirk on him, which seemed to be a five finger contact quirk, like Uraraka’s.  He couldn’t tell what it was yet, but he knew that it was dangerous, seeing Shigaraki’s look of pure determination to touch him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only moments later that Robin figured out what it was. He let out a loud cry when he felt </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pain radiating from his arm. He swung his staff up and then to the left, hitting Shigaraki in the jaw and left cheek. It was too late though. His arm was a bloody mess. It seemed to have been - </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shigaraki, his quirk, it’s decay. He needs contact with all five of his fingers so don’t let him touch you. You won’t like it,” Robin reported, letting the other two know, having Alfred hack into Aizawa’s comms to relay the information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he still couldn’t get a signal far away enough to send to the school. Probably the Kryptonite was affecting his power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he had to take a different approach of contacting them. Luckily, he already had one prepared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alfred, turn on the Nightlight at my current location,” Robin ordered. “And enhance the light by 200%.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfred didn’t respond, but he could hear the switch turn on for the light. He also confirmed it with Swan and Hummingbird who were on their way back to school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that’s taken care of, why don’t you say we get serious?” Robin asked, pulling on his brass knuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfft, as if something like that would make any difference. My Nomu was engineered-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shigaraki was cut off as he watched Nomu’s arm get blown off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s designed for quirks which is perfect. But sadly, you have the unfortunate luck to go against me,” Robin smirked, lifting up an arm to blow on the knuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired of you,” Shigaraki yelled as Nomu regrew its lost limb. “Nomu! Get rid of him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin wasn’t worried. He could handle a full frontal attack from that monster. He’s dealt with far worse. He’d get up with a scratch or two. He knew that. But Aizawa didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin could only watch as Aizawa’s head slammed into the ground. Everything happened in slow motion. He felt like he saw it happen in a frame by frame motion picture. He hated his enhanced hearing and eyesight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shigaraki let out a bone chilling laugh that echoed throughout the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? What an interesting development. Perhaps a tragic backstory?” Shigaraki asked gleefully. “With Eraserhead out of the way, this makes this so much easier. So, what will be yo-Oh, what an interesting face on a hero.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crow who had just taken out the last of the criminals turned and froze at the look on Robin. He had seen Robin be many things, but he had never seen this emotion on him at all. He was in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-robin?” Crow asked, stumbling over to his partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ĩ̵̡̖̝̰̩͈̲̩̖̹͆̀ ̶̡̮̪̣̫̳͊̇͊̒̀w̶̬̺̥͔̽̍́͐̿̄̒̎͐͠o̸̟͇͕̊̒̏͑͗͗͗͌͜͠ṵ̵͙͓͚͎͍̹̤̰͋͊́̊͊̽͘̚͜͝l̶̢̨̡̝͍̠͍̂d̷̲̣̭͉̯̞̞̠͇̼̂͛͊̚ ̶̢̦̫̦̯͎͓̹̖̄̓̓͆̋̓̌͠ḽ̷̛̙̠̩̼̙̙͓̅͑̑̽̓͠ͅȉ̵̝̣̿͊̈̕k̵̗̹̬̳̥̓̐̑̊̿ͅḛ̶̛̮̦͚̂̎͒̉̈̕̚ ̴̨͎̫̣̟̙̹͐̈́̾̂͆t̴̡̛̟͍̓̏̃̓̐o̸̫̓̆̿̑̇̚͠ ̶͓̗̩̘̘̒̃͆ą̴̡̡̻̦̺͍̺̩̝͊͂̓̏p̵̨̣̣͓̣͖̹͆̊͑o̵̢̯̝̭̟͊̈́̆̂̽̓̿͌̃l̷̝̬͈̮̬̫͍͓͎̙͆͐͗o̶̧̫̺̥͖̗̟̜̲̜͠g̵̮̣̼̍̌̋͘͝͠ḯ̴̧̛̭͙̄͊̋̆̚z̸͉̔̽̈́̉͂̒̑́̌͜e̸̥̍͑͋̀̉̇̌͜ ̷̡̰͎͍͍̣͕̰̜̜̓̽̍͛̒̅͘͝͝f̶̗̌͂̎͒͗͆̉̇ǫ̸̝̣̙̺̠̝̋͝ͅr̸̭̮͖͝ ̴͈̜̝̹̯͂͆͂̈́̀̐̔̕w̶̫̬̰̤̤̘̞̗̋͛̔̇͐̂̽̕̚ḣ̴̹͙̪̺͎͈̓̐̅̾̀͗̍͜͝ã̶̧̹͈̼͖̤̠̺̱̐́͒͊ͅṱ̴̠͇̫̯̼͕̬̬͕̏̏̓̇̾̓̔̓̕͝ ̸͕̞̗̻͒̿̄̈́͑̓̌̏ý̵͇͕̼̝͇͛͋̕͝ơ̴̡̙̺̭̻͇̺̘̪̘̌̇̋̀̔͊͝ṷ̶̢͓̬̒’̸̖̗́̇r̶̞͇͓̙̍̾̑̾̐̋̕͘͝e̵̦̼̮̬̫̲͓̣͊͜ ̴̨̳̘̘͙͚̞̈̇͌̋̐̈́̓̋̂͐a̴̢͇̫̭͋͐̈́b̵̹̙͓̤̂̂̈́͆̓̚ȍ̶̧͍͎̞͎̯̭͗̑ͅu̷͍̦̭̘͇̗͓͇͈̬͂̊̈̐͌̾́̌̚͘t̸͉̲̯̭̀̃͒̉̏̂͌ ̶̨̖̗̱̝̬͒́̈́̿t̷͇͑̎̀̐ö̷̜̭̮́̉͋̆̕͠ ̷͓̻̖̝̙̰͙̗̬͂̒̃̾ś̷̖̞̹̮͚͇̞̪͒̐̍̋͠ͅͅẽ̷̺e̵̡͔̖̬͙̗̥͂̽̋ͅ.̶̰̍ ̴̢̳̞͕̥̝̙̖͇̝̄̾͝Į̵̜͇̼̖̯͓̍̓͋́͂ ̵̩̏̄͐̆̓͝w̸̡̹̦̤̙͖̣̑̊̄̍̇̃̓̏ǫ̷̢͓̲̤̜̻̫̃̓͛̀͝u̷͙̟̅̈̉͆̉̍̂̇̕͝l̵̪͈̤͚̐̅ͅd̵̺̩̭̙͖̫̪̿̏ ̷̦̠̱̹͉͉͐̔͂̕͘p̶̡̡͎͔̥̭̳̼̓̔̑̆̒̒̃̓r̶̫̻͍͚͓̹̈́͊͛e̵̡̘̭̔̓f̸̬̯̯̠̓̃̃̑̄͛͜͠e̷̩̗̥̓͑̃r̶̛͚̙̀ ̸̛͓̮̖̭͍͉̦̬̊͠i̵̢̘͈͔͕̟̝̻̗̥͊̒͗͝f̵̨̡̲̥̱̞͉̯͎̅̿͝ ̷̡͎̥̤̱̯͖̱̯̎̉͜͠ÿ̶̢̙̭͇̝̟̦͔̹́͛̽̀̉̕ͅơ̴̙̹͕̍͂͊͗̀͒̕͜ͅư̵̢̡̖͚̪̭̰̦̲̐̊̆̀̐̾ ̵̙̹͔̤̩̞̉̉́̒͑ţ̵̘̮̘̰̑͌̍͜ṵ̷̡̫̰̟̬̿̍̂́͌̀͘r̸̹̝͍̻̜̖̄͗͐͠ṉ̵̢͚̝̖̙̲͕̟̇̾̈͂ ̴̤͎͖͈̻͓̞̺͙̃̒̈́̈́̇̍̾́͜a̶̡̘͕̗̥͚̍͐̏͋̄͝w̷͔̺͕̪͕͇͔̯̝͚͛́̀̐́͑̎̈͠ä̵̮͚͇̻̱̹̜́̍͑ỵ̷̨̠̥̼͎̤͉͆̐̈́̂͜ ̸̮̺̼̣̖̝̈́͗͂̔͛͌͒͛͘f̷̧̲̹̻̙̟̓̈́̿̃͋͝͝ȑ̴̢̛̫͚̮̯͙͙̫̻͆̔̅͒̽͠ơ̴̺̣̦̦͎͕̿̍̆̋͠m̵̢̗̣͚̲͉͎̒́̋́̈́̉̊̃̚ ̷̣̀̅̓̑̅̏͝w̴͔͙̱̘̺͙̥̩̍̚͠ḧ̵̨͕̙̩̥͈́ą̴̢̡̣̫̬̍͐̈́͌͘̚͘͘͝t̶͖͚̜̥̱̩̺͓͌̃ ̸̘͖̳̘͓̭͓̗̿̆̀͌͘i̶̛̠̘͉̩̹̘͍̹͂̽̃͒̅͘s̵̮̜̘̈ ̷̢̛̛̘̲͕͙̞̀̿͐̍́̑͘͝a̸̬̞̝̺͂͛̋̈́͊̚b̵̨̛͔̥͔̠͚̻̠̫̋̅̉̚͝o̵̻͍̦̼̗͓̓̄ͅų̵͖͉̭͚̬̔̔̈̚͝t̵̠̮͈͇͌̉ͅ ̵͙̟̺͔̣͚͓̲͇̘́̃ţ̴̨̛̛͔̦̺̪̦̂̍́̄̿̾̕ͅo̵̜̮̻̳̥̲̫̓͊͂͆̈́͛̚ ̵̫͉͈͕͇͔̺́̏̊̆ͅh̵̜̉̽̃̃̐à̷̖̓̈́͊p̶̭̻͙̍͑͊͐̏̎͑̒͜p̵̗͉̹͊̔̓̋̏͠ȇ̵̡̨͉̹̩͈͉̜̍̑͗̑͆̉͘͠͝ͅn̶̨̮̘̖̥̓̽̊̔̉̿,̵̰̮̳̩̠̗͂͐̎̓͘ͅ ̸̢̜̥͍̼͖͆͜b̵̪̅̀̕u̴̬̭̱̝̔̄̈́͐͘͘͠t̶͈̘͉̓ ̸̛̭̤̺̓͆͂̅͛͘͝į̸͉͇̪͎̚f̴̹̰̹̰̾̾̂͑̎̏̈͛ ̶̨̥̤̗̩͗͌͠͠y̷̧̙̠̺̥̟̌͒ͅõ̶̧͖̰̪͙͓̖͉͜u̶̧͂̈́̎͠ ̸̨̢̻͇̝̳̙͎̱̈́ẁ̶̛͉̻͛͋͘͘̕ā̵̡̜̲͙̱̭̟̼̮t̷̺̰̄̈̂ͅͅc̵̛̘͑́̾͝h̵̛̘͑̒̍́̃̅ ̴͂̄̋̾̅̍̚͘͝ͅḮ̴͕̠̠̜̤͒̒̈́̂̾̓͝ͅ ̷̯̦̺̤̮͖̗̾̋̔̄̂̒w̶̢̰͎̙̯̙̯̼̲͂̿̅̒̿͠ͅi̴̟͑͂̑̏̓̉̈͗̆̚l̷̥̤̍l̷̛͙͙̞̳͍͈̐̏͗̎̒͘ ̸̦̊̏͆̽͂̃͌̆̄̈́n̷̛̥̼̠̫̼͉̩̟͚̩ö̶̫͎̯̝̣̦̦́͗͌̐̏̈́͌̕͝ͅţ̴̡̹̙̦̐̆̓̿̕ ̶͕̰̈͊͗̆͛̓̿̅̒̅͜s̵̢̛͔̲̝̖̪̜̐̓̒̇͒̓̒͝͝t̵̨̛̟͚̺̅͑̅̌̈́o̶̗̔̒͗̏̈́̀͒͝p̷̪̩̈́̈̕̕͠ ̵̢͚̜̱̠̣̙̜̌̋͑̓͒͝y̸̺̞̲͙̦̰̹̬͌̐̿̏̚͝ȯ̵̢͎͓̫̬͓̝͂̎̎̑̈́̓̈̕ȕ̴̙̜̍̓͌̒̎̋̾͂͘</span>
  <span>,” Robin said, his voice cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He froze, not expecting multiple voices to escape from his leader. It was as if four different people were speaking at once, each one emphasizing different words and yelling, as if they all wanted to be heard. If he heard correctly, he was sure one was an adult male, a child’s voice, and his own. But Crow wasn’t able to place the last voice. It was as if it was barely a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin reappeared next to the Nomu, running there so fast it seemed like he was teleporting. He slammed into it, pushing it away from Aizawa. Robin gave a quick assessment, making sure he was still alive and had no life threatening injuries, before turning back to the Nomu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter though. All Might showed up at that moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the hero’s entrance, Robin turned back to Shigaraki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you’re talking a lot of shit for someone with sixteen perfectly good hands. Each priced at about $385 on the black market,” Robin smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurogiri, who seemed to have recovered from the rocket, reappeared next to Shigaraki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe it would be wise to retreat. With most of the villains gone, and more back up coming, we will be at a disadvantage,” Kurogiri advised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They said All Might was getting weaker,” Shigaraki rasped. “They were liars. thEY WON’T GET AWAY WITH THIS.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good news for you Shigaraki, you’ll be able to see them in prison,” Robin growled, moving to attack again. He wasn’t prepared for a warphole to appear in front of him, but he was able to dodge it and throw an explosive pellet at Shigaraki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it hit the ground, a white gas was released. Taking advantage of the criminal’s blindness, he pulled out his bo staff as he knew it was the best for long distance fighting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also made sure to stomp both feet hard against the ground, activating the knife that was hidden in his boots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was lucky and got in a well placed hit with his staff which he knew broke the bone of his right arm. When the smoke slowly began to disappear, Shigaraki was done being played with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NOMU!” he shrieked, getting the monster and All Might’s attention. “KILL THE BOY!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin didn’t even blink as he reached into his utility belt and pulled out what seemed to be a metal stick, about an inch thick. Robin threw it in the air and when he caught it, it had turned into a full sized hammer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered when Mei gave it to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want you to have this,” she said, handing the fully formed hammer to him. “It’ll fit in your pockets.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave it a little twirl before slamming it straight into Nomu’s chest, pushing the Nomu backwards ten or so feet. Straight back at All Might. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to deal with the monster. He already knew that it had no thought of its own. It only followed orders. He was actually surprised that All Might wasn’t able to beat it yet, seeing how strong the hero was supposed to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps quirks made humans physically weaker. He’d have to do some research on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure what All Might was thinking, punching him back towards him without any sort of warning whatsoever. Did the man not see Robin looking in a completely different direction?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The force that the Nomu hit him with wasn’t too bad. It was the impact of the wall, him and then the Nomu that got to him. When he felt the Nomu get back to its feet, it immediately resumed its orders and started to attack him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin couldn’t move, it was too much. There was no end to the attacks, it just came one after another. Where was All Might? One particularly bad punch made Robin cough, blood spilling out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was about to pass out from the amount of pain when he heard it. Crow. He was yelling in pain. He was being attacked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your team needs you. They’re injured. They can’t win without you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mustering up strength he never knew he had, he placed his hands in front of his chest and summoned Jason’s All Blades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The effect was immediate. The swords impaled right through the Nomu’s chest, stopping it from attacking him any further. The Nomu let out an ear piercing scream, causing him to wince. But he couldn’t stop now. Robin spit out any excess blood that was pooling in his mouth before tightening his grip on the All Blades and moving the sword upward, cutting the Nomu in half. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Nomu stopped screaming the moment the flaming red swords sliced through its brain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where’s Crow?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin froze at the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Might. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The number one hero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Symbol of Peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was attacking Crow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who was no longer moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin wasn’t sure what happened, but one moment he was holding the All Blades, and the next he was running. He was moving on instinct. No longer caring about the criminals or villains or whatever the fuck they were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His family. His partner. Was he -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He body slammed into All Might, shoving him away from -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was all that he could see. There was Crow there, lying in a crumpled heap, covered in blood. What had happened. He barely had any injuries earlier and now - </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even think when he took down All Might and cuffed him. When he finished he just turned back towards Shigaraki who was looking at him in shock. After all, he had just taken down the number one hero, and he didn’t even remember it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it would be wise of you to engage the villains on your own,” All Might said, voicing his concerns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t give a fuck about what you think is wise because you’re obviously an idiot,” Robin hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to die?” All Might asked, struggling to free himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku, a Gen Z at heart, answered truthfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, definitely.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without another word, he shot towards Kurogiri, aiming for the metal brace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If his body wasn’t physical, there had to be something that was holding it. At first he wasn’t sure, but when the rocket exploded, he should have been fine. But the fact that he was taken out meant that something was holding him in place. And it was the metal brace around the neck. He only saw a glance of it, but he was sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He aimed a wrist dart for the brace and shot. He wasn’t sure how much the electric charge would affect him, but he hoped for the best. It worked perfectly, seeing the ghostly figure tremble. He ran in, only to be intercepted by Shigaraki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ducked and slid beneath the outstretched hand. Robin stopped and flipped around, facing the blue haired male. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shigaraki got a lucky hit and disintegrated some of his elbow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin brought Shigaraki down to his knees with a well placed kick to the other man’s chest. Robin made his way over to him and grabbed him by the collar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?” Robin asked, getting straight to the point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no point in fighting now. Kurogiri still hadn’t recovered from the electric shock. Shigaraki didn’t have anything but his quirk, and Robin had too high of a pain tolerance to care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s who?” Shigaraki asked, trying to move his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He failed until Robin slammed his boot to the ground revealing the knife that protruded from the toe end. He swung it forward and slammed it into Shigaraki’s shoulders and forced him back on his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is whoever the fuck is leader your rag tag group of criminals,” Robin growled, his eyes emitting a light green from behind the domino mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sensei?” Shigaraki aside, his eyes widening. A series of emotions flashed through his face before it landed on suspicion. “What do you know about Sensei?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sensei? Is that what he’s going for now?” Robin asked, twisting the knife a little bit. “Why am I not surprised? He always had a thing for being a teacher.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin retracted the knife and pulled his boot back before slamming it into Shigaraki’s nose, breaking it. Blood spurted out and fell down his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pathetic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teachers had arrived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If it wasn’t obvious from Present Mic’s yelling, then it was from the bullet wound that appeared on Shigaraki’s shoulder. Shigaraki let out a yell of pain as blood oozed out of his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first batch of heroes made their way to the criminals and Crow, as they were the closest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to retreat,” Kurogiri stated. “We no longer have the means to take them down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shigaraki let out a low growl and started to retreat before pausing and making eye contact with Robin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swan and Hummingbird appeared at the door, most likely not taking no for an answer and coming anyway despite being told to stay at the school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Robin!” Hummingbird yelled out in concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man grinned, but it held nothing but malice. His eyes gleamed with excitement of a new challenge that he didn’t expect. “Robin, what an interesting name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never said Robin was my hero name,” he responded, just as much anger in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was the truth. He never once thought of using Robin as his hero name. And that was because there will always be a Robin. Being Robin was a mantle, you passed the name down to the next person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The next time we meet, I’ll kill you,” Shigaraki promised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hardly doubt that. Despite my constant want of death, I find it something that evades me,” Robin replied, smiling. He had heard too many death threats to be affected by them at this point. “F in the chat, boys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was never a video game type, as he spent most of his childhood training and learning. But when Tim came, that was their way of bonding and getting close to each other. He could still never beat Tim at Mario Kart, but he knew even gamer lingo to antagonize the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shigaraki, pass on a message to your sensei for me, will you?” Robin asked, leaning on his good leg. While he seemed to look casual and relaxed, he was actually favoring his left foot as it was injured in battle. “Tell him that I’m back, and that he won’t be running around free any longer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And which hero should I tell him the message is from?” Shigaraki asked, intrigued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nightwing. And let me make this clear when I say that I am no hero,” he responded, his voice carrying throughout the building. There was no hesitation in his voice, as if he was always sure that he would go by Nightwing for the rest of his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if Sensei would be threatened by someone like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see my hair?” Robin asked, touching the floof of it. “That’s why it’s so big. Because it’s full of secrets. Ones that you don’t have enough EXP for.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shigaraki growled at him before making his retreat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You alright there, lil listener?” Present Mic asked quietly, trying to comfort him in what he thought was obviously a traumatizing experience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There were a total of 54 criminals that entered the building today, not including the main three,” Robin replied, immediately turning around and heading towards the entrance. “I’m not sure if any of them escaped, we didn’t really have the time to cuff them. Aizawa has a head injury, quirk exhaustion, dry eyes, at least a punctured lung from two broken ribs, shattered one of his arms, I’m not sure, there was too much blood. Crow… I-i didn’t even check him. God damn it, what kind of leader am I?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin trailed off, speaking through mutters now. Present Mic and Midnight were a bit confused, not being able to understand anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The class, they got back to campus safely, right?” Robin asked, pausing to turn and look at the pro heroes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, everyone besides the three of you are safe,” Midnight answered. “Though the plan you made to get everyone back to campus was a little...unconventional.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the craziest thing I’ve done,” Robin shrugged, taking off his domino mask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then,” Midnight said slowly, unsure. “Anyway, let’s get you to an ambulance and get you all fixed up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need, I’m not that injured,” Izuku replied, shaking the sweat out of his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-are you sure? You look like your own death’s door,” Present Mic asked worriedly. No surprise. He probably did look like he was going to die. But he looked like that all the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing I haven’t dealt with before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ended the conversation, and started to look for Hitoshi. While Aizawa was more injured, he was Hitoshi’s guardian. And he be damned if he let one of his own get hurt even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re looking for the other little listener, they took him and Aizawa to the hospital already,” Present Mic said, realizing what he was looking for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swan and Hummingbird met up with him, following behind him automatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, and which hospital is that?” He asked, pulling out what looked like two handlebars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Musutafu General Hospital,” Mic answered, though a bit confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right. We’ll meet the both of you there,” Izuku said, starting to run down the road. He put the two handlebars together and threw it forward. He jumped and landed on a perfectly formed motorcycle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have to turn around to see Hummingbird and Swan doing the same thing, although it was with a car instead of a motorcycle and that they were sharing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had thought of the idea when he was showing Mei some older movies to explain his inspirations and ideas. It was a good way to have a mode of transportation on him at all times. Especially if he parked his original motorcycle somewhere else in the city, he could always just send it back home with a simple order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignored his teachers and the police that had arrived screaming at him to turn back. But he paid them no attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had more important matters to attend. His family was in the hospital.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Explanations!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izuku was sitting impatiently in the waiting room. He had changed out of his costume and showered. He refused to get a check up until Hitoshi and Aizawa were deemed alright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo and Toru were sitting next to him, trying to convince him to at least be examined with little success. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been waiting for two hours. They knew nothing except that the two of them were at the hospital. Izuku remembered how bad Aizawa looked, but he didn’t even see Hitoshi before they carted him away to the hospital.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku decided to spend time looking for anything and everything on the villains. Seeing as who they were affiliated with, it seemed right to upgrade their status.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would need some more hands for this mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys are still here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hizashi walked up and took a seat across from them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not leaving until I know Toshi is alright,” Izuku muttered, frowning and typing something. “Also, do you know if All Might has a good lawyer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, why?” Hizashi asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to sue All Might for almost killing my son,” Izuku growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All Might, for some stupid reason, decided to attack both me and Hitoshi,” Izuku responded, his eyes blazing with anger. “Me, I can forgive. But the moment you lay a finger on my family-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve tried stopping him,” Momo said, giving him a sad smile. “There’s nothing we can do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About that, what’s this with Shinsou being your son?” Hizashi didn’t understand. What is a new meme?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I met him when he was being abused in a foster home. I adopted him. He’s my son,” Izuku answered, sighing. “I’ll explain myself later. I hate having to repeat things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Hizashi said awkwardly. “Well, we still need to get all three of your statements, so-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already sent Tsukauchi and Nezu a message,” Toru interrupted. “There’s going to be a staff meeting tomorrow with Tsukki, we’ll explain everything there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hizashi agreed, although reluctantly. But he decided that the three of them were stressed with being attacked and would rather talk about it later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four of them continued to sit in the waiting room in silence, the only noise coming from them were Izuku’s typing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what seemed like hours, but was actually just one, the sound of footsteps heading in their discretion filtered through the door. Izuku put everything away and let out a tired sigh before plastering a bright smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MR. GRAYSON!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there Geass, staying out of trouble today?” Izuku asked, bending down to lift a little girl, no older than eight, up onto his hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm! I’ve been redie-redy-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Redirecting?” Izuku offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Redirecting! Redirecting my anger by hitting the volleyball!” she beamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” he said, chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sick Mr. Grayson? Why  are you in the hospital?” Geass asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m visiting some friends of mine. They’ve been hurt,” he responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GEASS! It’s not fair that you get to keep him to yourself!” a boy complained, running into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got any good news Takeda?” Izuku asked, ruffling the boy’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Takeda responded, looking less excited than he was moments before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not good. How about I give the scientists a call and tell them to work harder,” he suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takeda laughed and nodded his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku moved to get his phone when a nurse walked into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grayson! I can’t believe you!” she exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoops!” he muttered, scooping Takeda up with his free arm. “Gotta scram! Nurse Saiki is after us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two kids laughed as Izuku ran out of the room with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No running in the halls!” she yelled after them, only to shake her head with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about that,” Hizashi said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” she laughed. “Grayson is very good with the kids. They all love him here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do they?” Hizashi asked, surprised. He didn’t know many teenagers that volunteered at hospitals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. Comes about twice a month and never empty handed. I was surprised when I saw him today because he came just a few days ago,” she explained. “So I was worried when I didn’t see Geass and Takeda in the Children’s Ward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Empty handed?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He donates a lot to the children’s department of the hospital. Even sponsoring some labs to work on certain types of illnesses to help cure them,” Saiki said, smiling. “We’re very lucky to have him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse left, leaving Hizashi alone with the two students. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how long have you been with...whatever it is that's going on with you guys?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Izuku will explain everything tomorrow,” Momo answered, ending the conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hizashi let out a sigh and leaned back in his seat. He wasn’t getting paid enough for this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Grayson?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A doctor walked into the waiting room, two charts in their hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All four of them stood up and waited for the doctor to announce the results.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both Shinsou and Aizawa are out of surgery. Shinsou didn’t have much damage, only several bruises. Most of his wounds were from the decay quirk, which we were able to heal with some skin grafts,” the doctor informed, looking over the charts.  He does have a cast on his right arm from a bone fracture, but he only needs to wear it for a couple of days. Shinsou is very sleep deprived, which I’m sure you’re aware of, so I would advise waiting for him to get enough rest for Recovery Girl to heal him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As for Aizawa, he had a lot of injuries and it was touch and go for a few moments, but he is expected to make a full recovery as well. The punctured lung is small enough that it will heal on his own, but he shouldn’t be making any sudden or large movements for some time. The ribs were patched and should heal as well. As for his arm, we were lucky to have a nurse whose quirk is Placement, otherwise we might not have been able to save it,” he said. “But for now, all he needs is rest for his body to fully heal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you doctor, and may we go in and see them?” Izuku asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, although neither of them have woken up yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others thanked the doctor as well before walking into the room. Izuku took one look at the two of them before snickering to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t the both of you be, I don’t know, sleeping?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am one with the night! There is no such thing as sleep!” Hitoshi drawled, giving him a once over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t sleep because no one would tell me anything,” Aizawa growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you should be sleeping mummy man. And everyone is safe. Now sleep,” Izuku commanded, using his quirk to make them fall asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you take requests?” Hizashi asked, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m very expensive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? How?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you just call me cheap?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s that thing about suing All Might?” Hizashi asked, changing the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He attacked my son. Who is now in a hospital. Why wouldn’t I sue him?” Izuku replied, his voice cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He claims that he thought Hitoshi was also a villain. Seeing as how communications were down and we weren’t sure how many villains were still active,” Hizashi stated. “I’m not saying not to, but the ruling could go either way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then it looks like Nezu and I will have a personal meeting tomorrow as well,” Izuku sighed, leaning back into his seat. “Momo, Toru? If you’d like, you can spend the night at my place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-are you coming as well?” Momo asked, uncertainly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Just give me a few moments to do something real fast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku stepped out of the hospital, assuring Momo and Toru that he wasn’t going to be leaving, and that he just needed to take care of some things. Night had fallen, the city still shining despite the lack of sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned back on the closed door before walking to the edge of the roof. There was a reason why he didn’t want to tell the girls; they’d just be overprotective and try to come with him. He wouldn’t actually have minded, but he just needed some time alone to think, and having the worried stares of your fellow team on you all the time wasn’t actually helping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused ten steps away from the edge. He took in a deep breath and continued to walk forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was eight steps away now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things were different. It wasn’t like before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five steps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was just going to help everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku stopped two steps away from the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and took one step forward. Slowly tilting his head, he opened his mouth and inhaled everything that he could. He wouldn’t be able to visit everyone in one night. Not when he had so much work to do. So he’d take the risk and just inhale everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he first started to eat dreams, he wanted to see if he could target specific people, even from a distance. He wasn’t able to, unfortunately, not unless he was eating all the nightmares around him. The drawback of this was hallucinations and nightmares, if he actually slept anytime during the drawback period, which usually lasted a maximum of three days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was sure he ate everyone’s dreams, he took a step back and swallowed. He stumbled backwards and fell on his ass. A hand was slammed over his mouth, refusing to allow the nightmares to escape his body. He could feel something slimy trying to make its way back out of his throat and he forced himself to swallow, ignoring the chills he got. One he was sure that he wasn’t going to vomit everything back up, he released his hand and started coughing like his life depended on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His throat burned as he tried to cough out the nonexistent slime, his face started to grow hot from the lack of oxygen. When he was finally able to stop, he leaned back and breathed heavily. It wasn’t actually too bad, it was just the swallowing the slime part and coughing that was the worst of it. It felt like smoking a cigarette or smoking weed, just without the high. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he never smoked willingly. Maybe a cigarette once a month when shit went to hell. And the weed was only when he went undercover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused. What had happened to weed over the past hundreds of years? He wondered if it was still illegal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You shouldn’t have done that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not Bruce?” Izuku sighed, closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, he didn’t like seeing when he was talking to Bruce. It just made it seem more real that he was dead. So he’d close his eyes, and try to imagine the conversations being in the Batcave, or at the company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’ll help them learn. Teaching them at a young age is best. They learn faster,” Bruce responded. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Times are different. Not everyone needs to have a tragic backstory to make themselves a better hero,” he pointed out. “And they’re still learning. The school year just started, why have nightmares about villains when they can fear the true monsters of society? Math.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re a twenty-eight year old man and you think that math is the monster of society.” Bruce sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Where’d I go wrong?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it started when you made me eat rats right after my parents were murdered,” Izuku pointed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I...was not the best father,” Bruce admits. “But -”</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say it for you to apologize,” he snorted, rolling his eyes. “Why are you here anyways?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Today’s events -”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what the fuck is up with that? How is he still alive? There was nothing mentioned in the logs or the files. Just one report that the Joker was taken down,” Izuku growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s something you’re going to have to look into yourself. I only know as much as you do,” Bruce pointed out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku let out an annoyed sighed before sitting up and opening his eyes. He gave the city one last look before heading back down. He saw Bruce following him from his peripheral vision, but didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, you alright there lil listener?” Hizashi asked, getting to his feet and checking over Izuku. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish you wouldn’t do that,” Momo sighed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They should start their school year off to a nice start. Not plagued by nightmares,” Izuku responded. “And I just helped the class sleep a little better at night, though it does mean that most people in the surrounding area will experience the same as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cool. They’re making fun of him!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jason,” a voice warned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aw, c’mon. I haven’t made fun of him in years!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always knew you’d still be an ass if you were still alive,” Izuku chuckled to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two girls gasped, making the prohero confused as to what was happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is-are you seeing someone new?” Toru asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aw, just admit that you miss us already!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tim?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Timmy?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what are you doing here?” Izuku groaned, feeling a migraine coming. He didn’t think he was fully capable of handling Bruce, Jason and Tim all at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know. I just heard that we’re making fun of Dicky!” Tim grinned. He paused. “Do you think I have a spleen now?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You idiot! You didn’t have a spleen when Dick left, so you wouldn’t have a spleen now!” Jason scoffed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok, but-hear me out-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please tell me you didn’t hallucinate Tim on the very last day of No Sleep Steptember?” Bruce sighed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go home before this gets any worse,” Izuku groaned. “I might even have to go autopilot home too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After assuring Hizashi that he was fine, and confirming that they would see him tomorrow at the meeting, the three students left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the staff walked into the conference room, they were not expecting to see Nezu playing a chess match with Izuku. They didn’t question it and silently sat in their seats, watching the game progress with mild interest. Hizashi slowly wheeled in Aizawa, making sure not to jostle the man’s body too much. They did notice that the boy looked pale and dead on his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only when the clock struck 9:00 AM exactly that Izuku sat back in his seat, a pleased grin on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I win again. I guess your plan for world domination has to be delayed. Again,” he said, twirling a black knight between his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nezu sighed and put the chess pieces away before addressing everyone.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you all for coming,” he said dejectedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now onto business,” Izuku continued. He pulled out a stack of papers and distributed it to everyone. “If you go through the papers, it will tell you about the new changes to the school. Firstly, we will increase security, physically and electronically. I have already started on both. For the second part, we will be doing thorough background checks on all of the students. There is something I’m looking for that I believe will be useful to the school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask about the force field you’re talking about?” Cementoss asked, slightly raising his hand as if he was a student. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I will be working with Hatsume Mei from the support course to be building this. I finally figured out what went wrong,” Izuku sighed, rubbing his temple. “I told her multiple times that adding a voice recording of her trying to advertise her items while the force field went up would ruin the wiring. If you’d like to go over everything, just ask Mei.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t want to interrupt or anything, but can I get some coffee?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku automatically got up from his seat and walked over to the coffee maker. He pulled out the put and sniffed it before wincing and dumping it all out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the teachers gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aizawa’s coffee-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kill-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfft, if that’s what he uses for coffee no wonder he’s always sleeping in class. That’s horrible caffeine,” Izuku snorted. He cleaned the pot and started a new one. “We are also going to be getting a new guidance counselor. I’ve already found one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Her name is Cece and her quirk is Brutal Honesty. She can’t lie and when she does, alcohol is the only thing that will let her. To get a proper psychological analysis on someone, she has to tell the truth all the time. And she can’t turn it off,” Nezu said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is going to work? Her quirk doesn’t seem to be...the best for a counselor,” Midnight said, looking over her information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is the best person to be a counselor in my opinion. Due to the fact that she can instantly get a proper read on someone, she’s the best. This is a hero school, where only the best become heroes. The students will think that admitting to any weakness will get recorded, making their journey to a hero even harder. She’ll be able to get the correct information and provide them with the proper help they need,” Izuku stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the pot of coffee finished brewing, he quickly created Tim’s Ultimate Death Coffee. If he’s trying to stay awake for the last day of No Sleep September, he was going to need to pull out the big guns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The recipe was:</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>75% vietnamese iced coffee</span></li>
<li><span>1 bottle of 5 hr energy</span></li>
<li><span>A pump of hazelnut</span></li>
<li><span>Five shots of vodka</span></li>
<li><span>Two tablespoons of chocolate milk</span></li>
<li><span>Ten coffee beans ground to a powder and mixed directly into the cup itself</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly how you like it,” Izuku said, sliding the mug across the table to where Tim was standing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re the best Dick!” Tim cheered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How many times have I told you about pausing in your sentences,” Bruce sighed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait, how are you supposed to drink that?” Jason asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“AW MAN!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku snorted and shook his head, ignoring the confused looks he got. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can drink it, just like, stand in it and it’ll be transferred to you or something. I don’t know Bruce, you teach him. Anyway, along with a quirk counselor, there will also be self defense lessons after school. Every hero teacher will be looking over the program, taking turns in weeks- yes Aizawa, you have to do it as well. Once we get everyone’s schedule sorted out, I’ll give you the order. Now, to ex-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but what is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>and why don’t I have it yet?” Aizawa asked, obviously talking about the coffee in his mummified form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coffee and you should still be sleeping, but I’m allowing you to attend this meeting just so I don’t have to repeat myself. And Tim doesn’t share coffee. You’ll actually die if you try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now onto my whole backstory and what not. The whole interesting part. Now, I’m not sure if Aizawa discussed this with any of you, but I’m the vigilante Robin,” he stated. When no one reacted, he continued. “I always told him that my past was complicated, and it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just ten or so months ago, I was told to jump off the roof if I wanted to become a hero. After that I was attacked by the sludge villain, the same one that went after Bakugo. Although this information will not be included in the newspaper as it happened before. I met my favorite hero who saved me, and then told me to be more realistic and have more achievable dreams. So I jumped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one said anything. Not even his family, who had heard it before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know quirks can manifest due to trauma?” Izuku asked, his voice sounding hollow. “Because instead of jumping and hitting the ground, I was reborn on March 20th, 2000 as Richard “Dick” Grayson. My parents were acrobats in a circus, which is what I did growing up until I was eight, when my parents were murdered. Luckily, I was adopted by Batman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WAIT-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>THE </span>
  </em>
  <span>BATMAN?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“LIKE WITH BATMAN AND THE JUSTICE LEAGUE?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT THE FUCK!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, if you were adopted by Batman, that would make you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Robin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, if you were older-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku coughed once, but it had the effect he wanted. Everyone had quieted down and turned towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I learned under him, fought along him, with him, against him. We shared the same goal, to protect Gotham. I was about seventeen when I found who would later become Red Hood. As he also learned under Batman, he took the name Robin, and I, Nightwing. The next Robin would then become Red Robin until the last Robin, at least to my knowledge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but are we really just taking his word for it?” All Might asked, leaning forward in his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you still inflated?” Izuku sighed. He hadn’t looked at the hero since he walked in due to his anger. “Haven’t you learned the consequences to it with what happened yesterday?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Might froze before he was surrounded by a white mist. When it cleared, his small form appeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You remember that I’m quirkless, but not that you revealed your small form to me before?” Izuku asked, rolling his eyes. “Why am I not surprised? Moving on as that is a part of my life that I would not like to revisit, there actually is someone that used to know me back when.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, are you serious?” Midnight asked, standing from her seat and slamming her hands on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was surprised too. When I came back to now, I recognized him immediately and went to make contact,” Izuku confirmed. “I knew him as Krypton, but to you he’s-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me!” Nezu said, waving his hand in the air. He smiled at everyone before taking a sip of his tea. “I was kidnapped to be tested on. Both Superman and I had a weakness to kryptonite. So they took me and did experiments on me. In the end, they planted a small amount of the crystal inside my body so that I no longer have much of my original powers. So they mutated to giving me my enhanced intelligence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, so that really means that you were Nightwing?” Present Mic asked in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but moving on. I lived my life there, fighting crime at night for years. I met heroes and criminals. I’ve met people who do crime to feed their family, while others are evil for fun. One day, when I was twenty eight, my quirk started acting out in the world. It was strange because I had never really used my quirk back then,” he explained, making his eyes glow a bright green to prove it. “And I had a discussion with my family about it and during that discussion, I was sent back, two months after when I first disappeared. Although, I have some...troubling news. Alfred, pull up all information on the Joker please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The screen turned on to life and started to pull up information. There were many news articles and videos about him, which he then got rid of in the entire selection. He also deleted any work before 2028. He only needed information after he left as he already knew information beforehand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mission logs went off for about another ten years before they just died off. The same with the newspapers and media. It was strange how the news of the Joker’s death or permanent imprisonment didn’t gain that much attention. He was, after all, Gotham’s most dangerous villain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Joker, Batman’s greatest enemy and therefore mine, is still alive. I’m not sure how. The logs say that he was taken care of which is our usual code for he died,” Izuku pointed out. “I was suspicious of it before-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Alfred-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-because of the-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Alfred-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-lack of information it has-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Alfred-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is it possible that-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Alfred-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-he’s still alive after all these years?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Alfred-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alfred is not going to respond to you Jason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why not.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding not to answer, Izuku moved on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure if it’s because of some quirk he gained, or maybe it was the vat of chemicals he dived into, but he’s still alive. He’s stronger than before. I’m not sure how he got a quirk, or at least that one in particular, but he’s probably one of the most dangerous beings in the world right now,” Izuku said, his tone serious. “And apparently fate loves to fuck around with me because All Might knows him as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do?” Yagi asked, frowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know him as All For One.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku had heard the laugh from Shigaraki, the exact same bone chilling one as the Joker. And he had eaten All Might’s nightmare’s before and had seen the man. He didn’t look the same, just enough that he could confirm it once hearing the laugh, but otherwise he wouldn’t have ever connected the two together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. I’m going to have to do a lot of research for this,” Izuku sighed. “We’ll have to be careful. He is very smart and is willingly to get rid of anyone for his plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not head back to Gotham?” Powerloader asked. “I believe that the original Wayne Manor is still intact.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there anytime during the school year that I have time to go back?” he asked, rubbing his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What a nerd. He already graduated college and everything and he’s still worried about missing school,” Jason scoffed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jason,” Bruce warned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not until after internships,” Nezu said. “You can go now. I’m sure your education is-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to stay here and look for clues. They are located here after all. I can always find answers later,” Izuku stated tiredly. “Perhaps we can make it a class field trip? A trip to an Old Hero’s city and stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I can figure something out,” Nezu agreed. “Now, I believe that should be the end of this meeting-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Izuku said, interrupting the principal. “There’s one more thing we need to discuss. All Might attacking Hitoshi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone froze. The atmosphere in the room had become a lot colder and more dangerous. If anyone was truly focused, they would notice the murderous intent as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys! Sorry I’m late. What I’d miss?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned to look at the newcomer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just keep picking up random patrol shifts,” Hizashi sighed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise, but he said that-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can always say no Oboro,” Midnight pointed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man with blue flowing hair and a piece of tape across his nose smiled sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly just said fuck canon. Honestly I just changed bnha characters with Batman characters so let's see where his goes. Also, I'm changing the timeline cause everything happens so fast in canon. I'm switching the Kamino Arc with the Shie Hassaikai arc. Because honestly, the USJ happens like, three days in. Then a week later it's the sports festival. then it's the internships which only last a week before final exams. Then it's summer. Like, that's literally like a month of school, so I'm switching it up.<br/>but yeah. fuck canon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>